


Lo inimaginable

by realasunicorns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic - Fandoms, Ray of Light - Sevriens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Id Fic, Identity Issues, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Canon Relationship, Parallel Universes, Psychological Drama, Time Travel, Tropes, Ysera appears but she isnt a main character, did i mention this is a totally nonsensical mindfuck? bc it is, on my defense let me say i dreamt it so yeah, you will find TRIGGER WARNINGS in a few chapters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realasunicorns/pseuds/realasunicorns
Summary: Tras la muerte de Eo, Teren ya no puede seguir. El dolor de simplemente demasiado insoportable.Al suyo se le añade el de todos. Especialmente el de un Darrow que ha perdido ya demasiado. Y eso a Teren le destroza por dentro más que su propia pérdida. Al fin y al cabo, él no se considera digno de lamento.Él estaba allí. Él debió haberlo impedido. Nadie le culpa salvo él mismo, algo que ni comprende ni busca comprender. Eo murió protegiéndole en Azkabán y ni siquiera fue Alexander. Ni siquiera hizo falta un purista para acabar con su vida. La incompetencia de Teren fue más que suficiente.No necesita más argumento que ése para su razonamiento. No acepta tampoco ningún otro. La muerte de Eo fue su culpa y ahora debe vivir con el insoportable dolor que eso le causa; con el que él causa a todos los demás.Es simplemente demasiado que sobrellevar. E infinitamente más de lo que su mente está capacitada para soportar ya a esas alturas.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevriens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevriens/gifts).



> Leer el summary porque es un poco más que un summary.
> 
> Basicamente, esta historia diverge del canon tras el capítulo 115.
> 
> Tener en cuenta que como lector se desconocen (y desconocerán) los sucesos concretos que se dieron en Azkabán.
> 
> Recomiendo asumir ya de entrada sucesos lo suficientemente influyentes como para variar las formas de actuar de los personajes respecto a los del canon.
> 
> En otras palabras, Damen y Teren son Damen y Teren, pero a la vez no son aquellos Damen y Teren.
> 
> Alexander va aparte.

Damen

 

Desde la muerte de Eo, Teren ya no es el mismo. Algo pasa. Han pasado ya meses, pero él cada vez está peor. Todos temen que esté perdiendo la cabeza. Y de ser así, nadie le culparía. Pero Damen está convencido de que hay algo más. No es más que una intuición en base a palabras sueltas, gestos inconnexos, aromas inusuales, reacciones extrañas del propio Teren en los últimos meses. Algo que sólo Damen parece haber notado. Pero lo cierto es que su amigo apenas se ha dejado ver.

Tal vez sea Damen el que está perdiendo la cabeza, pero encontrar piezas aquí y allá le lleva a pensar que existe un puzle en alguna parte.

Lamentamente, su visión está demasiado nublada para hallar ningún puzle. El pesar le impide centrarse y encontrar claridad desde lo sucedido. Si su vida antes de Azkabán había sido un infierno, la de ahora no es mejor. La gente que le importa sabe quien es, quien había sido siempre, pero es algo imposible de disfrutar cuando todos sufren tanto en lo personal como en todo lo demás.

Todo acabó meses atrás, pero la sociedad mágica quedó tan dañada por todo lo sucedido que estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo recuperarla. Esfuerzo que para colmo recaía sobre los de siempre. Los que más habían arriesgado y, en demasiadas ocasiones, perdido tanto. Cada vez costaba más alzarse y seguir adelante. Y tras lo de Azkabán, para muchos, había resultado imposible.

Eo sólo fue la gota que colmó el vaso de un fracaso de tal magnitud que no saben ni cómo vivir con él. Nadie les culpa. Ellos no han asesinado ni secuestrado ni torturado a nadie. Ellos sólo han dado lo mejor de sí para lograr pararlo.

Y aun así la culpa les está carcomiendo vivos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Porque ellos son los que han sido incapaces de salvarles. Ellos le han fallado a todo el mundo: lo que podrían haber hecho diferente, lo que podrían no haber hecho, lo que deberían haber hecho antes, lo que no habían sido capaces de hacer... Sus mentes no les dan tregua. Y si... Y si... Y si...

Un golpe seco le devuelve a la cruda realidad. Damen alza la mirada para darse de lleno con alguien que sale de una vivienda en el callejón.

El hombre le echa una mirada nada agradable. Si supiese quien es realmente sería muchísimo peor, pero gracias a la poción multijugos que se ha tomado, eso no va a pasar en al menos unas horas.

El tipo andrajoso baja por unas escaleras que dan a un sótano del que sale bastante ruido al abrir la puerta. Otro local de mala muerte como el que Damen tiene a su espalda.

Se mantiene en aquella esquina, ya de nuevo centrado y expectante. De vez en cuando le da un falso trago a su botella de Whiskey de fuego, fingiendo ser un borracho más que se beneficia del equilibrio que pueda aportarle una pared.

En realidad, el tejadillo le proporciona la oscuridad deseada para no evidenciar su gesto de vigilancia. Su posición por otra parte, le proporciona el ángulo exacto que le permite poder observar el paso de cualquiera por el callejón Knockturn.

El hecho de que las averiguaciones le hayan conducido a ese lugar es lo que ha hecho que Damen prefiera mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. Demasiado sufren ya todos como para asustarles con algo sobre lo que no tiene más que conjeturas. Sobre todo si ninguna de ella trae consigo buenos augurios.

Entrada ya la noche, Damen comienza a asumir que ha cometido un error. No se ha visto nada más allá de lo esperado en un lugar como ese. La poción multijugos no es exactamente precisa, más bien es bastante impredecible. Sin embargo, le proporciona mayor seguridad de no ser desenmascarado que cualquier hechizo aplicado sobre su apariencia de forma superficial, incluso que los avanzados.

Baraja ya marcharse por temor a que la duración de la pócima esté llegando a su fin, cuando una sombra que no se tambalea por el alcohol ni parece impedida en agilidad por su edad se desliza por el callejón de forma sospechosa. Damen se saca del bolsillo un monóculo hechizado. Le observa con él.

Bingo.

La sombra alcanza el 13B y a Damen le recorre una sensación desagradable. Es Borgin & Burkes, la tienda de artefactos antiguos. La mayoría de ellos están hechizados con magia tanto oscura como muy volátil y peligrosa. Se lamenta, pero sin perder el tiempo comienza a tambalearse fingidamente en la dirección opuesta.

Se conoce bien la zona. En el pasado, uno que sentía tan lejano que se asemejaba más a otra vida que a la actual, solían llevarle por allí. La vieja tienda de los Borgin tiene varios pisos. Esa edificación es una de las más altas de la zona, pero hay otra de similar altitud.

All legar, Damen se deja caer casi de forma literal por la la escalera que le lleva al sótano. Es haber cerrado la puerta tras él que ya se aparece en la buardilla para no perder tiempo. Esa casa lleva abandonada muchísimo tiempo y está en una calle tranquila. Así que probablemente no haya peligro y Damen puede asumir sin problemas un márgen de riesgo como ese tras todo lo  previamente vivido.

Se acerca a la diminuta ventana para observar dentro de la tienda de antigüedades. Hay luz en el tercer piso, pero no logra ver a nadie. Con temor de perder su única pista, se lleva la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para liberar a un pequeño snidget dorado.

\- Que no te vean, ¿eh? - abre la ventana y acerca la mano. La diminuta ave vuela decidida hacia el 13B del callejón Knockturn.  En la oscuridad es imposible ver algo tan pequeño y veloz. No le sorprende a Damen que los partidos de Quidditch se prolongasen excesivamente en la antigüedad.

Cuando el pequeño dorado está llegando a la ventana, Damen saca su varita para conjurar un hechizo que le permita atravesar el cristal de la ventana del primer piso. Lamentablemente, el edificio de enfrente le impide a Damen ver cuando alguien entra o sale de Borgin & Burkes. Así que no le queda otra que esperar movimiento en las ventanas.

Al cabo de un rato las luces se apagan y ya nada se mueve en unos largos minutos. Paciente, Damen aguarda todavía en su misma posición. No puede evitar sonreírse al ver posarse en el marco de la misma ventana donde hubo luz a la diminuta ave dorada. Siendo ésta apenas visible en la oscuridad, hasta estando quieta. - Chico listo.

Su alegría por ver al ave se desvanece en el instante preciso en el que recuerda lo que le ocupa. Damen ha ido sólo a observar esa noche, pero no ha podido ver nada. Tampoco es que sepa qué busca ver, pero si una cosa cada vez se afianza más en su mente es que no está perdiendo la cordura.

Damen observa una vez más el snidget, sopesando sus opciones. Pero no tiene tiempo que perder, pues la poción multijugos le puede dejar tirado en cualquier comento.

Suspira resignado y se aparece ante la puerta de salida. En unos minutos se ha plantado frente Borgin & Burkes. Asegurándose de que nadie le ve, se abre paso al interior.

\- _Homenum Revelio._ \- el snidget no le abría animado a venir si creyese que queda alguien o algo peligroso allí, pero aun así... - _Specialis Revelio_. - por si acaso. Todo parece tranquilo, pero Damen se mantiene muy alerta. - _Lumos_.

Lo mira todo con viente ojos. No tiene ni la menor idea de con qué puede dar allí ni lo que está buscando. Sólo una cosa es segura. El snidget le espera en el tercer piso y allí es donde la luz estuvo encendida más tiempo.

Para cuando Damen llega al tercer piso tiene bastante claro que allí no hay nadie. Tal y como crujían los escalones, habrían dado con él al plantar su pie en el primero. Al menos es una buena noticia. Con un gesto de su brazo, lleva la luz de la punta de su varita a todas las lámparas del cuarto. Y con su soledad termina la lista de buenas noticias por el momento.

El tercer piso es un desván inmenso, claramente dotado de algún hechizo de expansión. El sitio está lleno de todo tipo de artefactos y está hecho un auténtico desastre.

\- Genial. - irónico, resopla. Desde el fondo del cuarto, la pequeña bola dorada llega a su posición, le rodea en un vuelo rápido y vuelve a partir desván adentro.

No le importaría en exceso investigar a fondo el lugar. De hecho, le resultaría muy interesante y seguramente muy didáctico. Pero sólo en otras circunstancias.

La poción multijugos que se ha tomado antes de venir, por muy bien que Damen la haya podido realizar, no dura eternamente. Ya hace demasiado tiempo que viene pensando que está en las últimas. Si tarda mucho, no va a poder salir del callejón según el plan y no le hace ninguna gracia tener que desaparecerse en un sitio así. Podría haber cualquier tipo de hechizo de seguimiento. Demasiado arriesgado. Pero tiene otras cosas en las que centrarse primero. Así que se apresura a pensar mientras comienza a caminar echando una ojeada a los objetos.

Un mago ha entrado aquí, piensa. Damen lanza unos cuantos hechizos que rastrean la magia efectuada recientente de distintas formas, pero ninguno le proporciona resultados. A lo lejos, Damen vuelve a divisar a la pequeña bolita voladora. De nuevo, le rodea. Esta vez unas cuantas veces y vuelve a alejarse por el cuarto. Damen se enternece por ver al ave tan divertida antes de volver a centrarse en su búsqueda: una persona ha entrado aquí.

Pero tal vez no usó la magia. Debe de haber algo desempolvado. Tal vez ha apartado algunas cosas para encontrar lo que buscaba. Sigue mirando mientras piensa en un hechizo que le pueda servir de ayuda buscando pistas. Se le ocurren muchísimos hechizos con los que seguir una, pero es que no tiene ninguna que seguir. Suspira.

Una vez más, el snidget vuelve a él para rodearle, esta vez con mayor insistencia. Finalmente se posa en su hombro y Damen le da un par de caricias antes de que éste parta de nuevo. El chico le mira alejarse.

\- Merlín, pues claro. - Damen echa a correr tras el snidget mientras piensa que eso es mucho más divertido sobre una escoba. Cuando finalmente logra alcanzarlo se apoya sobre sus rodillas un momento antes de alzar la mirada. - Lo siento, amiguito. No tengo mis momentos de mayor lucidez últimamente... - con aliento ya recuperado logra erguirse de nuevo. - Enséñamelo.

El diminuto pajarillo que le esperaba en vuelo estático en medio del desván, se acerca a un mueble oscuro escondido tras una gigantesca montaña de cajas de cartón. Se posa sobre él.

\- Merlín, ¿eso es un--- - armario evanescente. Damen se aferra inmediatamente a su varita. Ahora todo cuadra. - Un mago ha entrado aquí... pero ningún mago ha salido. - lo que significa que podría regresar en cualquier momento a través del armario.

Los armarios evanescentes se ganaron su mejor y su peor fama en las guerras mágicas de uno o dos siglos atrás. Crean un pasadizo entre dos lugares, como la red de chimeneas pero conectando sólo dos puntos. Y no son simples polvos flú lo que hace viajar las cosas. Es una magia poderosa e indetectable, pero muy, muy errática. Hay que estar absolutamente seguro de que funciona al meterse dentro o no se llega vivo al otro lado. Si es que se llega en absoluto. Imagina Damen que si se pensaba en un ataque de los mortífagos, éste debía parecer un riesgo aceptable que correr.

Le cuesta más a Damen imaginar qué lo hace un riesgo aceptable ahora.

Con la mirada fija en el artefacto, pone todo lo que sabe en la balanza. No es gran cosa. Lo que no sabe en cambio... Para empezar ni siquiera sabe a dónde llevaría el armario. Asumiendo que llevase a alguna parte y que no haya presenciado un suicidio minutos atrás, aunque éste fuese involuntario.

Damen se acerca al armario despacio. Porqué usar un medio así. Hay tanto que puede salir mal. Damen lo estudia por fuera, pasando la mano por la madera de color negro como si ésa fuese a revelarle así todos sus secretos.

Conteniendo la respiración abre la puerta para encontrarlo vacío. En la mente de Damen no hay opción mejor y aun así, no es capaz de soltar ese oxígeno que sus pulmones guardan. Alza la mirada a su pequeño amigo, posado en el borde superior del mueble.

\- No me esperes para volver a casa. - en un gesto rápido se mete dentro. - _Nox_. - y cierra la puerta.

Ahora las luces del tercer piso de Borgin & Burkes están apagadas y ya no queda más que el pequeño snidget dorado en el 13B del callejón Knockturn.

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Damen

 

Acaba de cerrar la puerta del armario y no ha notado que pasase absolutamente nada. Tampoco escucha nada fuera. Hasta donde él sabe podría seguir en Borgin & Burkes. Y en cierto modo casi lo desea.

Meterse en ese artefacto ha sido una idea pésima. En cualquier caso, quedarse dentro no parece tampoco una mejor. Así que Damen se aferra a su varita y abre un poco la puerta. Parece estar en otro desván, pero está ciertamente oscuro. Sin más remedio que arriesgar, sale del transportador.

\- _Homenum Revelio_. - nada. - _Lumos_.

En efecto, otro desván inmenso. Muchísimo más inmenso, de hecho. E igualmente desordenado. Pero con la diferencia de que Damen no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde está ahora.

Con un movimiento amplio de su brazo, esparce la luz por el lugar. Y con la llegada de la luz a los rincones del desván llegan también las arrugas a su frente y ceño.

Es plenamente consciente de que jamás ha estado en ese sitio y aun así el lugar le resulta increíblemente familiar. Camina en círculos por la zona. Lo observa todo igual de atónito que en guardia, su varita alzada.

Entonces lo ve, de entre todos los objetos y artefactos... Un sencillo libro de pociones.

\- _Accio_ Libro de Pociones Avanzadas. - lo abre.

 

 

 

> _Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo._

Damen alza el gesto raudo, ojiplático. Lo hace en direccióm a los muros empedrados y esas cristaleras tan familiares.

\- La sala de los Menesteres... - se le escapa en un susurro y por el asombro de que, después de todo, Damen está sencillamente de vuelta en Hogwarts.  
  
Aun atónito, el chico lo observa todo. Es realmente increíble lo que la mágica es capaz de hacer, crear de la nada. Pero también es increíble lo que es capaz de deshacer y, en ese caso, recuperar.

Damen tenía entendido que la sala de los Menesteres había sido destruída en la última guerra, pero pensándolo bien, también lo había sido el castillo y él lo había visto en perfectas condiciones al igual que todo lo que éste guardaba.

Pero por maravilloso que le resulte a Damen el descubrimiento, no tiene tiempo de admirarlo más. Demasiadas cosas son las que esto hace encajar en su mente. Y de repente el montón de pienzas sueltas que había ido acumulando le comienza a mostrar una imagen a la que poder dar sentido al fin.

Hogwarts había sido clausurado de nuevo esa pasada primavera. Y ahora, como también en antaño hubiese sucedido, el castillo está protegido con la máxima seguridad: hechizos invisibilizadores, escudos protectores... y por supuesto, ya no es posible aparecerse en Hogwarts. De modo que ese armario debe de ser la única forma de entrar y de salir.

Sin perder un segundo en cómo alguien puede saber en la actualidad de ese pasadizo de entrada, por muy brillante e intrigante que le resulte, en ese momento tiene otras prioridades. Así que Damen deja tirado ahí un libro digno del Museo de Historia Mágica para acercarse a la mano una escoba que ha divisado en lo alto de un cúmulo de cajas y volar hasta la salida.

Ya por los pasillos se pone a pensar más en profundida que se puede querer buscar en Hogwarts. Y contanto con que no había nadie en la sala de los Menesteres, a Damen se le ocurren sitios contados en el castillo que puedan contener algo más difícil de encontrar. La mayoría de esos sitios son leyendas o no sabe cómo dar con ellos, así que se encamina a toda prisa hacia el único que conoce.

Está a punto de llegar cuando a poco más no le da tiempo a contrarrestar el ataque que recibe al girar por una esquina. Para cuando recibe el segundo al menos está preparado. Y tras el tercero ya ni se sorprende de que sigan llegando.

Los enfrenta sin buscar ponerse a cubierto porque intenta ver más allá de los destellos y fogonazos. Necesita confirmar de una vez de quien se trata. Pero incapaz de verlo, la respuesta termina viniéndole dada por otro lado: el control y la intensidad de los ataques que está recibiendo.

\- Teren--  
\- Quién eres.  
\- Teren, para soy--  
\- Responde.  
\- ¡Que soy Damen! - aún así recibe otro fogonazo más, pero es el último. Ya pueden verse bien las caras. - Es una multijugos, soy yo. - le hace llegar rodando el frasco vacío.

Teren no tiene la menor intención de agacharse a cogerlo.

\- _Accio_ frasco _._  - con la varita aun en alto. Teren huele el frasco.  
\- ¿Ves? - le muestra su varita, fácilmente identificable para alguien que ya la conoce. - Soy Damen. - ahora que al fin hay silencio espera que con su voz le baste.  
\- ¿Cómo narices...? - Teren no da crédito.  
\- Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo. - señalándole. A él por los fogonazos y al lugar por lo inesperado. - Menudo recibimiento.  
\- Es que menuda pinta llevas. - se definde. - Pensaba que eras un cazador de recompensas o algo.  
\- La idea era parecer un borracho cualquiera, pero supongo que me vale. - Teren le sonrie triste, cabizbajo.

Dejando ya atrás lo alterado por la intromisión, el chico recupera el estado que viene siendo su habitual desde hace meses. Damen le observa con preocupación.

Está aun más demacrado que la última vez que le había visto antes de, en teoria, irse a pasar unas semanas con su hermana.

\- Así que de relax con Nina, ¿eh? - es tanto un reproche como una forma de ir directo al grano.

De nuevo su sonrisa triste, pero Damen tiene demasiadas preguntas. Se ha metido en demasiados lios para averiguar en qué está metido y sobre todo está demasiado preocupado como para seguir sin respuestas.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - mientras Damen camina finalmente hacia él.  
\- ¿Lo de Nina? Charles. - Teren no oculta su molestia ante eso. - ¿Lo de Hogwarts? Ojalá hubiese sido tan sencillo como lo de Nina. - esta vez le saca un suspiro. - Qué andas haciendo Teren, porqué vienes aquí... - el tono de súplica le sale sin buscarlo y el gesto de Teren se endurece. Le retira la mirada cuando Damen ya está frente a él. - Teren, estamos muy preocupados.  
\- ¿Estamos? ¿Saben los demás que--  
\- No. - raudo. - Ya tienen bastante... Pero apenas te dejas ver y cuando lo haces tienes una pinta horrible. No hace falta que sepan que tramas algo para preocuparse. Huyes de Darrow y sólo eso ya le tiene destrozado... - Damen se obliga a callar al ver lo que la sola mención a Darrow provica en el gesto de su amigo.

Él mismo se contagia de su dolor. Del que Teren irradia siempre desde Azkabán, recordándole a Damen el suyo propio. Uno que debe rechazar con fuerza a cada segundo del día para no derrumbarse sobre el suelo y llorar hasta deshidratarse.

Ve como unos mechones de pelo blanco empiezan aparecer frente a sus ojos. La poción multijugos ya deja de hacer efecto. Damen lo ignora, buscando además dirigir  el tema de nuevo hacia su objetivo.

\- Los tubos de ensayo. - Teren le mira sin entender. - Fue lo primero que me hizo pensar que pasaba algo. Antes no los usabas casi nunca, siempre les has tenido manía porque no se aguantan solos de pie. - se sonrie triste al recordarlo mientras busca la mirada gris del que de nuevo la quiere mandar lo más lejos posible de su rostro. - Empezaron a desaparecer de la estantería y me llamó la atención... También tu olor. Por las pócimas que hubieses estado preparando. Algunos ingredientes eran... muy peculiares. - Teren pone los ojos en blanco a eso y Damen no puede evitar sonreírse, aunque siempre con tristeza. Echa tanto de menos a su amigo. - Debiste asumir que lo descubriría... Me ha costado, lo admito. Has sido cuidadoso. Y lo del pasadizo al castillo, eso - le señala con el dedo. - Eso es brillante. - le concede antes de darse a sí mismo una pausa. - Lo que no entiendo es porqué, Teren. - el tono de Damen se torna lo suficientemente duro como para atraer la mirada de un Teren que seguramente da con Damen al completo por primera vez esa noche, al menos visualmente, porque parece que le duela mirarle para lo que tiene que decirle.  
\- Es mejor que lo dejes estar.  
\- Estás de coña, ¿no? - aunque el tono de Damen está tan lejos del humor como es posible. - No vamos a largarnos de aquí hasta que no me lo cuentes todo, Teren. Vas a llevarme a ese despacho - señando al fondo del pasillo tras el otro chico. - y a enseñarme de que va todo esto. Porque he hecho averiguaciones antes de seguirte hasta aquí, Teren, y he dado con magia muy oscura y muy, muy inestable. No es cosa de broma lo que sea que estás haciendo, podría--  
\- Ya está hecho. - a Damen le cuesta reacionar a eso.   
\- Q-qué.  
\- No estoy haciendo nada. Si eso es lo que te interesa, llegas tarde. Muy tarde, de hecho. - los ojos de Damen están clavados en los de Teren y aun así no siente estar mirándolos en absoluto. Los grises del chico no están sólo carentes de color si no de vida. Su rostro es tan frío que ni su dolor se percibe ahora. Damen traga saliva ante lo que sea que le hace buscar mostrarse así frente a él.  
\- Qué estás diciendo...  
\- Ya te he dicho que lo mejor es dejarlo estar.  
\- No. Teren. - ahora más que nunca necesita respuestas.  
\- Damen. Por favor.  
\- No, ni por favor ni hostias. Qué has hecho. Dime que no has encontrado uno aquí. - pero Teren no esta dispuesto a conversar y su rostro es ilegible ahora mismo. Algo que sólo altera más y más a un Damen que se teme demasiadas cosas. Todas ellas de consecuencias catastróficas. Suspira buscando una calma que le elude. Intenta aclararse la mente y razonarlo él, ya que no le ayudan. - No, vale, no puedes haber encontrado ninguno. El Ministerio destruyó todos los giratiempos. Y no tienes lo que hace falta para construir uno. Además lo que has estado usando es... Es otro tipo de magia.  
\- ¿Giratiempos? No, Damen. No he hecho nada de eso, - parece sincero. - pero déjalo estar, ¿quieres? Anda vayámonos a casa. - Damen se deshace del brazo de Teren que le quiere llevar de vuelta a la sala de los Menesteres. Sin brusquedades, pero se restira.  
\- Teren, no voy a dejarlo... Me alegra que no hayas jugado con el tiempo para cambiarlo, pero-- - el mismo deja de hablar cuando la evidente culpa en el rostro de Teren le confiesa lo que el chico no quiere decirle. - Ay Merlín... No me digas que sí lo has hecho. - Damen gira sobre sí, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo en un gesto fugaz antes de volverse hacia Teren de nuevo.  
\- Damen--  
\- Has intentado volver. Has... ¡Has ido! Por el amor de... Teren, esto es muy grave. Qué has cambiado.  
\- No he cambiado nada. - entre dientes y con un dolor tan claro de nuevo en su rostro que a Damen se le corta la respiración. El dolor precisamente por no haberlo cambiado.  
\- Entonces qué...

La confusión de Damen es tan grande. Son meses en las sombras. Meses intentando averiguar que está pasando con su mejor amigo. Meses en los que Teren es sólo la punta del iceberg de todas las cosas con las que tiene que lidiar. Esa noche ha llegado hasta Hogwarts y ahora va a obtener respuestas. Porque ya requiere de ellas para subsistir.

\- Damen. Por favor, por tu bien--  
\- No. Merlín--  
\- Damen--  
\- ¿Por mi q-qué? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Oye, me estás asustando... - y Damen siente que su estado se está contagiando en el chico frente a él que ahora le agarra por los brazos.  
\- Damen. No he viajado en el tiempo. No he cambiado nada. No hay ningún giratiempos porque, creeme, he buscado hasta en un jodido archipiélago en Vietnam. No hay ninguno, joder. - busca calmar a Damen, pese a su evidente enfado, recordando. Damen no comprende.  
\- Pero entonces qué has hecho... - casi lo solloza. Realmente teme las consecuencias para uno de los pocos seres queridos que le quedan de lo que sea que haya hecho.  
\- Creeme también cuando te digo que es mejor que no lo sepas nunca.  
\- No. No me vengas con eso, Teren, porque eso no va a pasar. Estoy aquí y lo acabaré averiguando. Así que ahorremos tiempo. - Teren suspira, dejando caer sus brazos, los que apretaban los de Damen hace un instante. Parece más sereno. O tal vez está simplemente agotado.  
\- No lo has entendido, Damen. No intento ocultarte lo que he hecho. Pero no quiero que sepas nunca lo que yo sé ahora. - Damen frunce el ceño. - _Obli--_

No le había visto sacar la varita, pero por suerte es rápido de reflejos. Ventajas de llevar una vida alerta, esperandose ataques de cualquier tipo. Hasta de su propia familia y en su casa. Y aun así éste le duele tanto como el peor que en el pasado hubiese buscado herirle físicamente.

\- ¡ _Expelliarmus_! - se aleja de Teren en estupefacción. Tanta que le vuelve a tirar la varita a Teren sin reparar en si es lo mejor. Permanece con su varita en alto. Está tan afectado que le tiemblan el pulso y el habla. - Ibas a... Cómo--Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso sin mi permiso. - señalándole, incrédulo. - ¡A mí! De entre todas las personas... - su mezcla de furia e inmensa decepción le impide alzar la voz más allá de lo justo para ser escuchado.  
\- Tienes que creerme, Damen. Es lo mejor.  
\- De qué cojones estás hablando, joder. - haciendo aspavientos al aire, ya desquiciado. - ¡Si es tan grave tienes que contármelo!  
\- No, no es grave, no al menos para-- - claramente no sabe cómo explicarlo, cosa que a Damen ni le extraña ni le importa ya. Está demasiado afectado por las circunstancias. Hace ya meses que sintió haber perdido casi toda paciencia ante los interminables dramas de su vida. Y ahora se está impacientando con éste. El enésimo. - No es eso. Es que no lo entiendes.  
\- Pues cuéntamelo.  
\- Damen, por favor. ¿Bajo la varita, vale? Me la guardo. - así lo hace, pese a que Damen sigue con la suya en alto.  
\- Está bien saber que no piensas que yo te haría lo mismo que tú ibas a hacerme a mí. - Teren se sonrie con clarocpesar.

\- Tú siempre has sido mejor que yo, Damen. En todo.  
\- No empieces--  
\- Es la verdad. - tajante.  
\- Teren. - coge aire. Un último intento, ahora sin varitas. - De verdad que no voy a poder quitarme esto de la cabeza, me tienes demasiado preocupado. Es más, después de esto - les señala a ambos, ejemplificando el turbio encuentro. - estoy más preocupado que nunca. Además, hacerme olvidar todo no bastará si tú sigues así. Volveré a indagar y volveré a encontrarte. - ambos suspiran y cuando Damen vuelve a acercarse a Teren descubre lágrimas incipientes en sus ojos.  
\- Te arrepentirás en cuanto lo sepas.  
\- Entonces me borras la memoria. - ofrece llano.  
\- Nunca me dejarías. - Damen baja la mirada un instante, sonriéndose ánimo alguno.  
\- Teren... Me has borrado algunos de mis recuerdos más preciados demasiadas veces como para pensar eso... - cuando vuelve a alzar el gesto, la sonrisa amarga en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Teren es un libro abierto que le intriga demasiado leer.

Teren le está diciendo que lo que sea es algo que él, conociéndole, cree que ni siquiera Damen tendría el coraje de querer borrar de su mente.

Alguien que ha renunciando a lo mejor de su vida en repetidas ocasiones por el bien común. Un bien común al que por otra parte, ahora ya no ve nada que él pueda hacerle. Tal vez Teren tiene razón y debería dejarlo estar. Tal vez sería de verdad lo mejor para él. Pero ha llegado hasta ese punto y ya no puede hacer lo que le pide. Aunque sea porque Teren no tenga que cargar solo con ello, sea lo que sea, ya merece la pena el riesgo. Al fin y al cabo era todo lo que buscaba con esta loca caza de brujas. Dar con lo que fuese y poder ayudar a un chico al que ve demasiado hundido. Un Teren que es como su hermano... No. Que es su hermano.

Sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra más, se acerca a un Teren absolutamente derrotado para enjugarle las lágrimas y se abraza a él, con fuerza. Toda la que a Damen le queda tras meses sin apenas dormir y a esas horas de la madrugada después de vigilancias de pie durante horas, repeler ataques y de tanto estrés. Ése último acumulado desde no sabe ya ni cuando. Se funde con el chico de cabello rubio y lleva una de sus manos a su melena rizada para acurrucar su rostro en su pecho. Le ha echado tanto de menos que de sólo pensar en ello siente la opresión regresar a su corazón.

Cuando se dan ambos por satisfechos, Damen le coge la mano a Teren y le lleva de vuelta al despacho del director en Hogwarts sin querer pensar demasiado en lo que se le venga encima. Porque es ya muy tarde y es hora de acabar con todo cuanto antes para poder regresar a casa.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Damen

 

Su mirada está fija en un punto al que no presta la menor atención. Es dificil hacerlo cuando tantísimo ronda su cabeza.

\- Aun estás a tiempo de echarte atrás. - una última súplica por parte de Teren.

Pero Damen lleva en el despacho del director de Hogwarts oyendo el relato más inverosímil que le han contado y que seguramente le contarán en su vida demasiado rato. Niega, sacando no más de un mero suspiro de un Teren que claramente ya no se siente capaz de seguir enfrentándole y, finalmente, parece asumir que no hay vuelta atrás.

\- A ver. - Damen coge aire. - Recapitulemos...

Le tiembla la voz sólo de pensar de nuevo en todo lo que Teren estará padeciendo, pero es información demasiado inesperada y compleja como para no necesitar confirmar que lo ha comprendo todo. Cómo si no ayudar a su amigo. Así que traga saliva y comienza de nuevo.

\- Dices que en algún momento del duelo empiezas a olvidarte de cosas... cosas sobre... - se le cierra la garganta antes de logar decir el nombre de la fallecida. Teren asiente. Tampoco él necesita oirlo en ese preciso momento. - Así que buscas la forma de almacenar tus recuerdos.

Por lo menos hasta ese punto, la historia no parece extraña en absoluto. Es de conocimiento popular que un evento tan traumático bien puede causar lo que Teren describe y, al fin y al cabo, no conoce a casi nadie con más traumas a sus espaldas que su querido amigo.

De nuevo esa opresión en el pecho. Por todo lo que antes ya sabía que Teren ha pasado. Por todo lo que ahora descubre además.

\- No hacía más que pensar en ella y al mismo tiempo la sentía cada vez más lejos... - Damen presiona sus párpados por un instante.

No puede evitar recordar una vez más lo que tantas veces le aborda sin poder evitarlo cuando está con Ysera. El cómo hay tanto que no puede recordar por mucho que se esfuerce, y que él sabe, sucedió.

Pero pese a lo que le encantaría poder recordarlo, él lo escogió. Aunque fuese por no quedarle más remedio, así fue. Teren no. Y aun así el chico ha estado sintiendo como se le escapaban todos esos recuerdos poco a poco y lo ha estado llevando a solas.

Cuánto lo lamenta. Coge  mano de su amigo, sentado a medias junto a Damen sobre el escritorio del que él ocupa la silla. Se la sostiene con fuerza en señal de apoyo y compañía. Al menos ahora ya no tiene que afrontarlo todo él solo.

\- Cuando ya no me... - se aclara la garganta. Le es imposible no llorar. - Cuando ya no me quedaba ninguno fue cuando busqué cómo poder volver a verlos.

\- Descubriste que el Pensadero que jugó un papel en la última guerra seguía aquí y buscaste como venir porque usar el del Ministerio implicaría a más gente sí o sí. - le cuesta pero se obliga a seguir él mismo para no hacer pasar a Teren por el tormento de tener que decirlo todo de nuevo. - Y aquí es dónde lo ves. - el libro Los Misterios Del Tiempo, La Mente Y Cómo Desentrañarlos. Trata Damen de asentar en su mente toda la información que hace un rato recibía por primera vez.

No piensa sermonearle de nuevo sobre como no debería haberse acercado a ese libro ni muchísimo menos conjurar nada que en él encontrase. Tampoco por no haberlo consultado, aunque fuese con una sola persona, y fuese esa quien  fuese. Esa persona que le gustaría haber sido.

Porque es es lo último que su amigo necesita ahora. Para bien o para mal, eso está en el pasado. La cuestión es que Teren intentó llevar a cabo uno de los hechizos y los resultados no fueron exactamente los teorizados por un autor al que Damen ya desprecia con todo su ser.

Ambos desconocen si alguien más alguna vez habría logrado ya una ventada al pasado en la que perderse observando. Si así fue, se desconoce. Porque Teren asegura no haber dado con nada sobre ello por lo que Damen casi da ya por hecho que no.

La cuestión es que alguien alguna vez, en algún lugar, escribió un libro que ni siquiera se atrevió a firmar. Una única edición que acabó en ese despacho. Teren dio con él o él dio con Teren y una ventana ha sido abierta. Pero no a lo que se esperaba. Ni de la forma prevista.

\- Y dices... - se aclara la garganta. - Dices que sueñas a menudo con estos lugares. Y están en el pasado. - Teren asiente.  
\- Pero no es el nuestro, Damen. Es otro. Estamos todos, pero nuestras vidas son otras. Nosotros somos otros.  
\- Q-qué quieres decir con que somos otros... - temeroso, pregunta. Teren suspira.  
\- Hay cosas que parecen inmutables. Que pese a lo distinto que es todo en esos... mundos, digamos, hay cosas que pasan exactamente igual que aquí. Por muy diferentes que seamos allí, existimos _todos_. - enfatiza. Le sigue muy bien el hilo Damen.

Toda la vida se ha insistido en que cambiar una sola cosa en el tiempo, por pequeña que sea, acarrea enormes consecuencias. Cambios de todo tipo. Pero si eso es así, porqué en un mundo que Teren asegura es tan distinto al suyo, existirían todos ellos igualmente.

\- Esto puede que te cueste más seguirlo, no lo sé. - anuncia. - Pero los Muggles, verás, en nuestra ciencia se plantea la posibilidad de que existen infinitos universos paralelos. Obviamente se desconoce cómo acceder a ellos de ningún modo, ya ni hablamos de viajar entre ellos física o cognitivamente. Pero que existen es una teoria muy asentada y desde hace bastante, pese a lo surreal de la misma.

Damen tiene de nuevo la mirada perdida sobre el escritorio del director tratando de digerir todo lo que su amigo le está contando. Agradece que le de tiempo. Para él todo está siendo demasiado que asimilar en una sola noche. Aun así logra seguirle.

\- Lo que estás diciendo es que tú, sin querer, has creado un acceso a otros universos a través de tu mente. - ni siquiera sabe ya si lo pregunta o lo afirma. Dentro del aparente sinsentido, tiene perfecto sentido. Es más, no se le ocurre nada más que explique semejantes cosas. Cosas que él no ha visto, pero que si Teren se las cuenta tan convencido, Damen ya las da por hechas. - O sea que tu mente viaja entre universos cuando estás durmiendo.  
\- No estoy tan seguro de eso último... - por primera vez en un buen rato, Damen alza la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de su amigo.  
\- Ah. ¿No?  
\- No. Yo he dicho que veo esos lugares en sueños. Que los vea no implica que mi mente viaje a ellos. Tal vez solamente los visualizo. - Damen se odia por negar tan raudo.

Ojalá poder no hacerlo. Pero Teren ahora se aferra a algo por temor a las consecuencias de lo evidente: que su mente cada vez viaja más a otras realidades en sueños y que eso puede dejar de pasar sólo mientras duerme para empezar a hacerlo cuando esté despierto. Es más, que si su mente viaja, la mente de otro Teren viaja de vuelta a su realidad. A la de ambos. Tomándo su lugar en ella.

\- No, Damen. - intenta negar de nuevo.  
\- Sí, Teren. Es obvio. - con la vista clavada de nuevo en el dichoso libro y ese complejísimo hechizo que lamentablemente Teren logró implementar. - No puede ser de otra forma. No sé mucho de ciencia Muggle, pero sé muy bien cómo funciona la magia. Y tú también... - cuando Damen devuelve su mirada a la de Teren halla bajo ella el terror ante lo que ya sabía, pero que en su soledad se negaba a aceptar sin que nadie le obligase a abrir los ojos. A Damen le invaden también los temores a lo que pueda ser de su amigo y éstos le invaden a una gran velocidad. Comienza a ojear el libro a toda prisa. - Tenemos que cerrarlo. Dónde esta el contrahechizo que lo--  
\- No existe. - es raudo Damen en buscar su mirada.  
\- Cómo que no existe. - brusco.  
\- Búscalo si quieres, pero te digo no vas a encontrar nada más ahí. - Teren se alza visiblemente nervioso, se da media vuelta y se cubre la boca con su mano derecha.  
\- No es posible, pero--quién escribe esto sin algo para revertirlo, por las barbas de Merlín. - se deja caer con los brazos extendidos sobre el escritorio, sintiéndose tan furioso como impotente. - Bueno, a ver, lo estudiaremos en detalle e invertiremos nosotros el--  
\- Ni hablar, Damen. - se gira raudo hacia él. - No vamos a tocar nada más. La lección de todo esto es que no se debe tocar. Tú mismo me lo has dicho antes. Así que no busques ahora tú conjurarlo. Y menos algo inventado por ti a la desesperada.  
\- Pero--  
\- No pienso dejar que corras ese riesgo por mi culpa. Esto se queda como está. No lo empeoremos más. Te lo he contado porque no me has dejado más remedio, pero si de mi dependiese me lo llevaría a la tumba, ¿entiendes? - una pausa. - No... - Damen frunce el ceño al no comprender. - Eso pasa, que no lo entiendes. - ahora suspira.  
\- Sí, Teren, lo entien--  
\- No. No puedes entenderlo. Porque tú no los has visto. - está a punto de replicar, pero se queda a medio camino tras un giro en la conversación que no se había esperado. - No _nos_ has visto, Damen. - las lágrimas vuelven a correr por el rostro de Teren. Lo hacen tan deprisa que se apresura a ponerse en pie y rodear el escritorio para ir a consolarle. Verle así sólo consigue que quiera aun más desarrollar el contrahechizo.  
\- Teren, escucha--  
\- No, escúchame tú. - suplica alterado, retirándose. - Necesito que me prometas que no vas a intentar nada, por favor. - Damen se muerde el labio. - Prométemelo. Que pase lo que pase no vas a cometer el mismo error que yo.  
\- Teren, no puedo dejarte así.  
\- Por favor. - se aferran ahora las manos de Teren a su cuello, buscando sus ojos. Se aferra también su propia dentadura con tanta fuerza a su labio que está a punto de hacerlo sangrar. 

Qué cortos se le hacen a Damen los pocos segundos en los que le obligan siempre a decirdir entre lo que debe y lo que necesita hacer. Cómo odia que la vida no deje de colocarle en esa posición a sabiendas de que nunca acaba bien. Para nadie. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se fuerza a asentirle de forma leve.

\- En alto, Damen. Necesito que me lo digas. Que me prometes que en tu vida lo vas a intentar.

Los ojos de Damen se desvían al techo en forma de cúpula de aquel despacho. Cada vez más lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, nublando su visión. Pero pronto ésas caen por su propio peso y Teren las va enjugando con sus pulgares.

Su Teren. Cómo le hace esto, cómo le pide que le deje a su suerte. Después de todo. Cómo.

\- Necesito que me lo prometas. - insiste una vez más. - Necesito saber que al menos nadie más saldrá perjudicado por mis errores esta vez. Ya no más. - sus ojos vuelan de inmediato de vuelta con los de su amigo. Y entonces Damen lo comprende.

Teren, ése chico tan carcomido por todos sus errores y por los que no fueron siquiera suyos. Ése que le suplica no tener que culparse de nada más. Su amigo cuya mente ya había quedado demasiado dañada por todo lo sucedido antes siquiera de formular ningún hechizo de aquel maldito libro. Damen traga saliva y busca asentir como puede.

\- Pero con una condición. - su voz aun rota. Esta vez es Teren el que le observa a él en agonía, perfectamente sabedor de lo que Damen busca pedirle. - Déjame verlo. - Teren se separa de él, incrédulo. Se pasea nervioso.

\- ¿Pero tú has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? - deja de moverse en círculos por el despacho para plantarse de brazos abiertos. Se le ve tan agotado... Pero su agotamiento no le ha impedido exigirle a Damen lo que le ha exigido, y ahora es su propio turno para las exigencias.  
\- Sí, Teren. Precisamente. - sentencia. - Mírate. No puedes quedártelo para ti solo. Es demasiado. Si no me dejas intentar ayudarte a librarte a ello, pues al menos déjame ayudarte a lidiar con ello, maldita sea. - Teren niega, pero él le sostiene la mirada en súplica. Sabe que cederá si con ello logra que Damen prometa no intervenir. Algo que él no quiere ni pensar en tener que prometer. Aleja esa idea por el momento y su amigo termina accediendo irremediablemente a lo que le exige. - Dices que hay varias... realidades paralelas. - recupera la explicación previamente iniciada por su amigo, antes de que todo se fuese de madre. Teren asiente.  
\- Hay una... especial, digamos. Es de la que más he visto y es... - le falla la voz al mismo tiempo que se le aguan los ojos de nuevo. - Feliz. Muy feliz. Aunque extraña... - el propio Teren frunce el ceño y Damen es incapaz de imaginar como se sentirá su amigo viviendo otras vidas en sueños. En especial si esa vida es feliz cuando en la realidad de su amigo existen niveles de sufrimiento tales como los que él mismo tan bien conoce.  
\- Todo cobra tanto sentido ahora... - Teren le mira, de nuevo desde lo alto, sentado en el escritorio y Damen le sonrie triste. - A veces, estos últimos meses, has hablado en sueños. - la sorpresa en el rostro de Teren es notable. - Decías cosas que... No sé. - no quiere profundizar en ello ahora. - Otras veces cuando despertabas estabas... desubicado. El resto temían que estuvieses perdiendo la cabeza.  
\- No les culpo. - bromea triste.  
\- Ni ellos a ti. - Teren asiente al dato, captando el mensaje subyacente en su afirmación.  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tan claro tenías que no me estaba volviendo loco?  
\- Bastante, la verdad. Aunque lo de los tubos de ensayo me hizo dudar. - bromea y la  risa que se escapa de la garganta de su amigo le contagia instantáneamente. Aun así, la de Teren ha cesado ya para cuando Damen la corresponde y eso hace regresar la opresión a su pecho.

Le echa tantísimo de menos...

Nunca imaginó Damen que si alguna vez la guerra acababa y sobrevivían podría echar de menos el pasado en el que ocultaba sus pocas fuentes de alegría de todos y a todos. Pero la vida siempre halla el modo de sorprenderle. La guerra ha acabado y ellos siguencon vida, pero aun así no les queda ya ni esa pizca de alegría. Angustiado, aparta ese pensar por el momento. Hay asuntos más importantes que requieren de su inmediata atención.

\- Y... ¿las otras realidades? - puede ver las dudas en el rostro de su amigo antes de responder con la verdad.  
\- Ésta es la peor. - resume.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Teren es de todo menos una alegre y Damen se toma su tiempo para asimilar eso. Que hasta ahí llega su maldición. Que les ha tocado vivir el peor calvario de entre los posibles. Siente que su vista se nubla de nuevo por las lágrimas incipientes. Se fuerza a seguir.

\- Dices que somos otros y no me cuesta ver porqué si nuestras vidas son tan distintas, pero... ¿dices que hay cosas que son inmutables? - Teren asiente con cierto gesto que, surprendentemente, no parece tan malo.  
\- Es muy curioso, sí. Todos existimos, aunque no siempre nos conocemos. Hay cosas que soy muy, muy distintas a como son aquí. Así que en ese sentido, es lógico que eso suceda. - se le puede ver coger aire profundsmente antes de pronunciar su nombre. - Darrow no conoce a Storm, por ejemplo. Aunque sí a Klapp. - la respiración de Damen se entrecorta al escuchar ese nombre. Y sus ojos luchan de nuevo contra el llanto, sólo de pensar que Teren ve con vida por las noches a su malogrado amigo para luego despertar en una realidad que fue privada de su luz ya hace tiempo. Una y otra vez. Teren busca cómo continuar. - Pero eso, a Storm no. O no que yo sepa, al menos. En ninguna realidad que yo haya visto salvo en ésta. Ambos existen, sí. - aclara. - Y yo conozco a ambos, pero - se encoge de hombros. - ellos nunca se relacionan. - lo lamenta Damen, asumiendo que lo que les unió en su realidad fue la guerra. - Todo es tan distinto. - insiste. - Nosotros mismos también lo somos y aun así... - Damen no es ni capaz de recordar la última vez que vio algo que inspirase un brillo parecido en los ojos de Teren. - En todas y cada una de las realidades somos amigos: Klapp y Darrow, tú y yo... - comienzan a escapársele las lágrimas que apenas lograba contener ya en el lagrimal. - E Ysera y tú siempre acabáis juntos. Pase lo que pase. Es... curioso. - repite. Damen asiente con dificultad mientras se retira con el antebrazo más lágrimas que le van cayendo. Rie en un espasmo.

\- ¿Un mundo feliz en el que tengo todas las pocas cosas buenas de este infierno? Empiezo a entender porqué querías borrarme la memoria antes. - qué fácil sería perderse en esos sueños y alejarse del suplicio en el que se hallan inmersos al que llaman vida.  
\- Siempre estás a tiempo. - pero niega rotundo y Teren sonrie de nuevo con amargura. - Te niegas porque aun no sabes el resto.

Y a Damen le cuesta un segundo entender a qué se refiere exactamente. Si no hay guerra y les tiene a todos, qué le falta por saber.

\- Alexander...

Teren asiente en una expresión enturbiada por demasiadas cosas como para que Damen pueda comprender lo que ésta esconde, y menos en su propio estado emocional en ese instante.

\- No hay guerra. No hay puristas. Así que tu hermano es eso. Sólo tu hermano. - su corazón deja de latir con regularidad en cuanto recibe las palabras de Teren. Busca con la mano algo dónde apoyarse mientras inspira hondo. - Aun estás a tiempo de que te borre la memoria.   
\- No. Necesito verlo. - lógicamente. Teren ha estado esperando esa reacción también.  
\- Damen...  
\- Te he dicho que te voy a prometer no intervenir. Pero me debes eso al menos.

Es evidente en el rostro de Teren el temor que le provoca la idea de que Damen se lo juegue todo por su hermano una vez más. Que como ya sucediese alguna vez en el pasado, el amor de Damen por el que fue una vez su hermano mayor lo pudiese todo. Incluída la razón.

Pero se lo debe. Después de todo lo que ha hecho y lo que ha sufrido, Damen se merece tener consigo una imagen así: la de su hermano siendo sólo aquello que debió haber sido siempre. Simplemente su hermano.

A Teren le lleva su tiempo asentir. Luego camina hacia una librería y girándola revela tras ella el Pensadero. Hay muchísimos tubos de enseyo allí escondidos, pero la mirada de Damen está fija en su amigo. El rubio se apunta con la varita a la sien y retorciéndola, va extrayendo recuerdos. Los deposita directamente en el Pensadero.

Damen planea aguantarse la respiración cuando descubre que ya lo estaba haciendo. Así que deja ir un suspiro en un vano intento por hallar la calma y vuelve a inspirar profundo antes de hundir la cabeza en el misterioso artefacto mágico.

 

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

 

Teren

 

Se pierde en sus angustias mientras Damen revive sus recuerdos soñados en el Pensadero.

Aun le cuesta asimilar que está junto a él de nuevo y en conocimiento de su situación. La que ha estado llevando a solas durante unos pocos meses que se han eternizado por la agonía.

Como Damen dijese rato atrás, Teren deberia de haber supuesto que lo averiguaría. Que del mismo modo que Teren hubiese hecho en el pasado para con él, Damen buscaría sus propias respuestas sobre su amigo sin importarle lo que él quisiese hacerle creer o lo que creyesen todos los demás. Debería de haber imaginado que del mismo modo que ya sucediese a la inversa, ahora Damen no perdería la esperanza en recuperarle.

Pero maldecirse a sí mismo por no haber sido más cuidadoso es lo único que hace. Porque ahora Damen está expuesto a su misma situación. Ésa a la que tanto teme por lo desconocido e impredecible de la misma. Así que se odia pese a ser consciente de haber dado su cien por cien para evitar que nadie se le acercase, pues ha fracasado igualmente.

Han sido meses muy turbios para Teren. Meses en los que su más que agotada mente ha trabajado sin descanso contra todas las adversidades imaginables y no. A él mismo le cuesta creer que haya llegado tan lejos.

No es algo que tenga intención de compartir con Damen. No tiene intención de exponerle a nada más allá de lo extrictamente necesario, a lo que se vea sin más opción. Pero los hechos son que su mente ya no es la misma. Y el problema va más allá de olvidar sus recuerdos con Eo.

Durante la guerra fueron muchas las penurias y muchos los momentos en los que Teren se vió superado. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, tiene la impresión de haberlo sobrellevado infinitamente mejor de lo que logra hacerlo en el presente.

Tal vez sea la acumulación de desgracias. No le sorprendería. Pero lo único que importa es que su mente ha perdido facultades. Sabe que una sucesión de hechos traumáticos puede llevar a un a especie de bloqueo mental. Y desde luego, lo que le sucede es algo que podría encajar en la descripción. 

Y ojalá sea sólo eso. Porque al menos eso le hace ver posible una mejoría en el futuro. Algo que desde luego no contempla si sus problemas vienen dados por otras alternativas. Opciones en las que evita pensar.

Porque su memoria ha empeorado. Sus recuerdos son a veces inconexos. Y sus habilidades se han visto mermadas. Especialmente en lo que a magia mental se refiere, como es lógico por otra parte. Y para colmo todo parece haberse visto agravado tras el conjuro. La confusión a la que éste le somete, la presión añadida por ocultarlo todo, etc. Y lo peor de todo. Que siente su capacidad para sobrellevarlo cada vez más insuficiente.

Los ataques de ansiedad y pánico frente a las cosas que le suceden se han convertido en su rutina. Sin necesidad de mirar muy atrás, el cómo ha atacado a Damen con hechizos de los que muchos no habrían podido defenderse o el cómo ha buscado deshacerse de él desmemorizándole, son ejemplos llamativos de su evidente falta de control.

No domina sus acciones todo lo que le gustaría frente a unos sentimientos encontrados que toman las riendas con demasiada frecuencia. Frustrado y sintiéndose culpable, lleva su mirada al chico inclinado sobre el Pensadero.

No puede evitar observarle con un lamento proporcional a la ternura que siente al ternerle junto a él de nuevo.

Lamento que viene ahora dado por ponerle en peligro. Por ocultarle cosas. Cuando antes era por mentirle en todo. Por la frialdad de su trato.

Nada le ha resultado a Teren tan duro como eso. Tener que alejarse de esa forma del que siente como su hermano, su familia. Y no sólo con él...

Su comportamiento es y ha sido inexcusable. Pero cómo si no seguir adelante, protegerles de algo que no comprende. Que por mucho tiempo y esfuerzo que dedica, su mente ya no es capaz de abarcar y muchísimo menos solventar.

Abandonarles en el momento más bajo es algo que no se va a perdonar jamás o buscará que le perdonen. Pero por supuesto que él lo hace. Por supuesto que Damen deja de lado todo eso y más sin vacilación.

Alguien que amó a su ya irrecuperable hermano hasta el punto de casi dejarse la vida en demasiadas ocasiones por querer salvarle. Alguien que perdonó cada tortura, cada vejación. Todas las desconfianzas y las traiciones sin guardar rencor alguno a nadie. Cómo no va a buscar ayudarle pese al daño que Teren le pueda  ocasionarle, piensa, aun caaun con su mirada puesta en él.

Se merece algo mejor. Siempre ha sido así. Y por eso le ha dolido tantísimo el tener que fingir ante él, rechazarle, alejarse, tratarle tan friamente. Algo que no sabe ni cómo ha logrado hacer, pero que no piensa en absoluto repetir. Algo que le ha hecho odiarse fervientemente por cada interacción y que ni siquiera a servido al propósito de mantenerle lejos de  todo ese lio. 

Una vez Damen regresa del recuerdo, su rostro no tarda en llenarse de lágrimas por una vez más esa noche. Teren le recibe mostrando apoyo como mejor puede en su dolor de verle así por eso. Por algo que de tanto teme acabe teniendo consecuencias para su amigo.

Le siente temblar abrazado a él y los espasmos de su llanto no tardan en hacerse notar. Es consciente de todo lo que eso despierta en él y ya se odia de nuevo por causarle tal dolor. Por exponerle a algún tipo de recaída. Aunque Damen lo haya exigido. Aunque Teren sepa que en cierto modo lo necesita para calmar los tormentos que le acechan sin tregua desde Azkabán.

Ojalá pudiese evitarle todo ese dolor... A él y a todos los demás. En vez de ser un causante.

\- Pero--No lo entiendo. - esa reacción también la ha esperado Teren. Damen se retira levemente de él, limpiándose las lágrimas. - Estos recuerdos de él son... son tuyos.  
\- Claro. Mi mente es la que viaja a la del otro Teren. Sólo puedo mostrarte cosas desde su punto de vista.  
\- Ya pero... - pero esa no es la aclaración que requiere y Teren lo sabe. 

Es muy consciente de lo que ha escogido mostrarle a Damen. Le atormenta constamentemente. Y a su desgracia y a diferencia de los recuerdos de Eo, eso no necesita almacenarlo en tubos de ensayo. Le es imposible quitárselo de la cabeza.

Porque a diferencia de los sueños normales y corrientes que se suelen olvidar sus detalles con facilidad o incluso los sueños en su totalidad al despertar, esos no. Porque no son sueños pese a darse durante su tiempo de descanso. Son recuerdos. Ajenos en origen, pero que han tornado a propios en sus viajes. v son recuerdos muy difíciles de olvidar.

Porque Alexander aparece en sus sueños, atormentándole. Desde otro mundo ahora que ya no puede hacerlo en el suyo. Sea como fuese, Alexander siempre halla la manera de amargarle la vida de una forma u otra. Y en el presente caso es volviéndole absolutamente loco.

A esas alturas Damen cree en su cordura más que él mismo. Es difícil permanecer cuerdo cuando uno sueña a diario con una versión más que amigable del psicópata asesino que destrozó su vida y la de todos aquellos que jamás le han importado.

\- En la cena estábamos... - no le cuesta nada saber a qué recuerdo en particular hace referencia. - ¿Estábamos en Stornoway? - le asiente. - Tú. Cenando en nuestra casa. Con nuestros padres. - Damen ni siquiera espera su respuesta para seguir hablando, su ceño cada vez más fruncido. - Él era tan... agradable contigo. En todos los recuerdos. - Teren asiente mientras Damen continúa recitando lo que más le ha sorprendido de cada recuerdo mientras se enjuga los restos de su llanto. y mientras, se imagina Teren, busca cómo formular cierta peegunta. - En varios simplemente habláis de mí, sin estar yo presente.

Le está enturbiando considerablemente que Damen haga referencia a él de ese modo. Como si fuese realmente quien está de cháchara con Alexander. Lo deja estar por el momento sólo por no interrumpirle tras lo que sabe ha sido algo intenso para él.

\- Son muchos recuerdos de Alexander... - el ceño de Damen sigue fruncido. Teren asiente en un gesto exagerado. Lo sabe de sobras. Y no le ha mostrado gran cosa en compración con todos los que su mente alberga.  
\- Creeme, soy consciente, me toca soñarlos cada noche.  
\- ¿Cada noche sueñas con esto? - muestra clara sorpresa. Ymucho má _s_ , piesa Teren, pero se limita a asentir. - Son muchos recuerdos con mi hermano... Y muy buenos. - insiste.  
\- Sí. - escueto.  
\- Teren... - está deseoso de terminar esa conversación cuanto antes.  
\- Pregunta ya lo que quieres preguntar. - le sale brusco y el otro se muerde el labio inferior.

Teren se imagina que Damen es consciente de que todo eso le resulta casi insoportable y que por eso ha estado haciendo tiempo, buscando como encarar algo que sólo se puede hacer directamente.

\- ¿Es Alexander tu...?  
\- _Su._ Por favor. No somos la misma persona. - no puede esperar más para corregirle. Lo hace presionando sus párpados, tratando de no sonar demasiado ofendido pese a sentirse así. Damen no tiene culpa alguna. - Es Alexander _su_. Y sí. Lo que has visto son recuerdos de una realidad en la cual tu hermano y otro Teren son pareja. - ojalá haber tenido otros que mostrarle para no tener que sentirse ahora tan inevitablemente avergonzado. Pero sólo de esa realidad podía extraer lo que Dame  necesitaba ver.

Para cuando Teren vuelve a abrir los ojos y los dirige hacia su amigo, éste le mira con una lástima que le hace volver a retirarle el gesto.

\- No me compadezcas. - una súplica que abandona sus labios cual orden debido a la tensión en su interior. Busca serenarse. - Al fin y al cabo sólo es una de las realidades. En el resto Teren no le conoce más allá de porque es el hermano mayor de su amigo Damen. Y además - suspira. - yo me he buscado esto.

\- Teren--

\- Y ahora tú - le interrumpe antes de que intente negarle la verdad. - me prometes que no intervendrás... Yo he cumplido mi parte.

Damen calla. Es evidente el esfuerzo que está realizando por no mostrar lástima en su rostro por lo que acaba de descubrir, algo que indudablemente sigue sintiendo. Finalmente asiente, en clara dificultad.

\- Prométemelo. - necesita oírselo decir.

Damen le mira tan fijamente que casi consigue que Teren le tenga que retirar la mirada por no poder soportar su tan clara súplica por que le deje ayudar. Pero logra mantenerse firme y, finalmente, Damen suspira abatido.

\- Lo prometo... - Teren le asiente, con los párpados bajados. Dándose tiempo para notar como el peso que le cayó encima al ver que su amigo le había descubierto, ahora mengua notablemente.

Sabe que nunca se irá del todo. Pero confia en que al final Damen sabrá siempre hacer lo correcto. Y lo correcto en esa situación es no hacer nada que pueda empeorar las cosas aun más para ninguno.

\- Gracias. - la conversación tarda en volver a fluir.  
\- Dices que esto es sólo en una de las realidades.  
\- Gracias a Merlín. - Damen asiente con un amago de sonrisa por el exagerado tono de alivio en su respuesta.  
\- Pero también dices que sueñas con ello cada noche... - Teren se frota la cara con las manos y resopla.  
\- Sí, es algo que no entiendo. Casi siempre viajo a la misma. Al principio pensaba que sólo existía esa, pero luego me di cuenta de que había cosas que no cuadraban. Tenían que ser distintas. Una de esas cosas era mi--la relación del otro Teren con él. - Damen asiente, pensativo. Si ha pensado algo de su autocorrección, se lo guarda.  
\- ¿Y las otras realidades? ¿Son mejores o peores?  
\- No creo que sea tan sencillo...  
\- Ya... ¿Y si ignoramos a Alexander? - suspira, una mueca dibujada en su rostro.  
\- Entonces supongo que no son tan buenos los demás escenarios, ¿porqué? - no requiere de la pregunta que el mismo ha realizado una vez le mira. Capta al instante por dónde quiere ir. Aun así obtiene respuesta.  
\- Tal vez tu mente, de forma insconsciente, busca viajar más a esa realidad que a las otras, por ser la más feliz. Dices que fue más adelante que empezaste a viajar a otras.  
\- Tampoco estoy 100% seguro de eso-- - niega por rechazo a la idea de Damen.  
\- Pero encaja, Teren. Lo que buscabas al realizar el hechizo era una ventana a un tiempo mejor, para escapar de esta mierda. Pero al fin y al cabo viajar al pasado aquí te sigue dejando en una guerra. Tal vez el hechizo no falló. Tal vez tu mente quiso ir más allá y te llevó a un pasado más feliz.  
\- Con Alexander. - no busca ocultar en absoluto su incredulidad en el tono de su intervención, acompañándola con cejas alzadas y molestia en su rostro.  
\- Bueno, es una interpretación ciertamente retorcida por parte de tu subconsciente, no lo niego pero...

Se nota que Damen busca la forma de decir lo que piensa siendo cuidadoso dado el contexto. Teren lo agradece en su interior, pese a que le siga resultando todo altamente perturbador.

Hablar de ello en alto resulta hasta más humillante de lo que había imaginado. Aunque sepa que la persona frente a él es la que menos podría o buscaría utilizarlo para hacerle sentir mal  al respecto.

\- De alguna forma es lo que querías. Un pasado mejor, un pasado sin guerra... No hay nada más alejado de eso que un pasado en el cual el líder de los puristas nunca lo fue y encima  se enamoró de un nacido de Muggle. - Damen se ha lanzado con ímpetu a dar su teoria, pero el final lo dice con la boca tan pequeña que Teren siente hasta lástima por su inmensa incomodidad. Así que busca quitarle importancia con un gesto.

\- No te sientas mal por hablar de ello, Damen. Recuerda que yo ya estoy habituado... - en parte al menos.

No le apasiona tratar el tema, pero tampoco quiere que Damen vaya pisando huevos. Aunque agradezca su tacto, no darle normalidad al asunto le recuerda aun más lo perturbador que es el concepto en sí. Lo que aun le lleva a reaccionar de una peor forma y acomplejando aun más a Damen. Es preferible para ambos intentar darle normalidad. Dentro de su anormalidad.

\- Aun así espero que sepas que entiendo que no te puede ser agradable de ninguna manera y que seguro que estás confundido y molesto y... Eso siendo suaves.  
\- Siendo muy suaves. - le concede a duras penas, su gesto acompañado de una leve sonrisa irónica que se contagia en su amigo al instante.  
\- Pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que sólo intento ayudarte. - su tono es sentido, dotado súbitamente de una dulzura que y que incluso logra transmitirle algo de paz.  
\- Lo sé. - trata de responderle de igual modo, pero no siente que su tono lo refleje, por lo que busca hacerlo de otra forma.

Está seguro de cogerle por sorpresa al abrazarle porque es un gesto que él mismo se ha estado vedando durante meses por creerse indigno de ser acogido. Pero por supuesto que Damen le acoge y lo hace a la perfección, pese a la clara sorpresa que le ha supuesto en primera instancia.

El abrazo se prolonga como ya sucediese con algún otro antes, pero no es algo en lo que les importe emplear tiempo. Tanto uno como el otro pueden beneficiarse mucho de él. Y ahora que Teren ha dado el paso de mostrarse finalmente en necesidad de nuevo, es evidente lo desesperado de la misma.

Entierra su rostro en el pecho de su amigo como ya hiciese rato atrás. Pero esa vez es diferente. Porque es él el que lo ha buscado y es él el que finalmente se permite sentirlo _todo_.

Han sido meses de inmensa soledad para él y el permitirse buscar ese abrazo detona una explosión de los tantísimos sentimientos que ha estado reprimiendo y que ahora, como una abalancha, se lanzan sobre él.

Y sobre Damen. Aunque eso no sea algo plenamente intencionado. Pero es imposible que el otro no haya sentido el cambio que acaba de producirse en él si tan bien le conoce. Que por primera vez desde hace meses se permita aferrarse a él en totalidad no puede pasar desapercibido. Su amigo se lo hace saber, asintiendo. Ninguna pregunta le ha hecho, ni falta que hace. Porque ambos conocen del significado de su gesto. Que Damen sabe que le necesita y que está ahí para él, como bien le dejado saber con palabras. Y pese a que Teren sigue sin creer merecerlo y menos poder exigirlo de alguien que tiene tanto sobre sus propios hombros, se deja llevar. Al menos en ese momento.

Porque le ha echado tantísimo de menos... Ya ni era consciente de cuánto hasta que Damen ha buscado recuperar su lado y ha dado con él de nuevo, recuperándole. O al menos, lo que aun queda de él...

Lágrimas caen en silencio por sus mejillas mientras oculta su rostro. No son las primeras, pero sí las que más se ha estado guardando. Por no merecer derramarlas, entre otros muchos motivos. Alguno es bueno, pero la mayoría son horribles. Y esos son los que busca dejar de lado cuando recupera la conversación.

\- Entonces... ¿por qué decías que empecé a soñar con otras cosas? - se separa de su amigo lo justo para preguntar.

Damen dispone de una mente mucho más fresca que la suya, especialmente en cuanto a ese tema. Su capacidad de aportar ideas nuevas y seguramente acertadas es de su interés ahora que lo sabe y, Teren asume, no hay vuelta atrás. Está en eso con él.

Quizá y sólo quizá exista algo que él no ha considerado y que le pueda abrir las puertas a algún tipo de solución. Aunque de hallarla, buscaría cómo hacerlo por su cuenta sin implicar al otro de ningún modo. Pues pese a la promesa de su amigo, no las tiene todas consigo de que no vaya a buscar intervenir si la cosa se pone fea.

\- Pues... - ahora Damen busca asiento para ambos. Terminan en los escalones. - Por esto justamente. Tu mente se siente incómoda en ese escenario. Así que busca otras alternativas similares, por decir algo. No sé, es sólo una posibilidad.  
\- No, no. Tiene mucho sentido. Salvo por una cosa...  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Ésa sigue siendo a la que más viajo.  
\- Ya... - de repente el rostro de Damen muestra dolor. Un dolor distinto a la lastima previa, más alejado. - Pobre tú... O sea, el otro. - Teren se gira hacia él. - De estar en lo cierto, mientras tú sueñas con su vida perfecta, él sueña con que su novio es el asesino de sus padres... entre otras muchas cosas horribles. 

Teren pestañea a toda prisa un par de veces antes de dejar de hacerlo por completo y perder la mira en algún punto frente a él en el despacho.

Detanto darle vueltas a tantas cosas en toda esa locura, no se ha parado a pensar en el otro desde...

Entonces comienza a sentir que le falta el aire y de repente cree que se va a desmayar. Se le nubla la visión y pese a que es consciente de estar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, también es consciente de que ése no es el único motivo de sus males.

\- Teren. - si no fuese porque Damen le sostiene, ya habría caído redondo y se habría dado con la cabeza en la columna tras él sólo por recordarlo. - Q-qué pasa. ¿Estás bien?  
\- N-no. - directo y al mismo tiempo tembloroso. Porque no puede evitar que su cuerpo tiemble tanto que lo que hace es casi combulsionar.

Es como si el shock fuese suyo, propio. No es empatía lo que siente. Es que lo siente él. Siente todo. La confusión. El terror. El corazón roto.

Está superadísimo por las circunstancia y aun así unos instantes después vuelve en sí y es como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

Damen le está llamando. Teren ya no tiembla, aunque el recuerdo de unas sensaciones que han sido muy breves pero increíblemente intensas permanece aun con él, aturdiéndole. Pese a todo y con el paso de los segundos ya casi ni recuerda lo sucedido en su mente. Enfoca su mirada en su amigo que le sostiente junto a él para evitar que caiga. Busca recuperar su postura.

\- Teren, por favor, dime algo. - Damen en cambio sigue angustiado a más no poder.  
\- Estoy bien...  
\- Y una mierda, vamos a ir a--  
\- Ya se pasa. Dame un minuto... - su amigo le mira mordiéndose el labio, queriendo objetar. - Dame un momento. - insiste en ello tan calmadamente que Damen acepta.

Porel momento al menos.

\- Qué coño ha pasado. - tras el momento.

Teren niega. Ya no recuerda lo sucedido, pero sí recuerda qué lo ha motivado.

\- No sólo sueña con ello, Damen. - su amigo le mira sin entender. La conversación previa ha pasado a la historia para un Damen demasiado angustiado en esos momentos y necesita un breve recordatorio. - El otro Teren. No sólo está teniendo pesadillas con el pasado de este mundo. - sus ojos grises se enfocan en los azul cielo de su amigo y con ellos le pide que le perdone por haberle ocultado otra cosa más. - Es que su mente ya ha  viajado al presente de nuestra realidad estando despierto.


	5. Capítulo 5

Teren

 

Cómo olvidar la madrugada en la que despertó de un sueño, o mejor dicho un recuerdo de otra realidad, para pasar a estar despierto en lo que a posteriori descubriría se trataba del presente de la misma.

Se despertó alterado, incorporándose raudo sobre la cama, sudoroso. Alexander junto a él. Salvo que en vez de intentar matarle, intentaba recomfortarle.

Más espantado de lo que lo debía haber estado en su vida a causa de su total confusión, Teren saltaba fuera de la cama y se pegaba con la espalda a la pared para estar lo más alejado posible de él. Habría salido corriendo por la puerta del dormitoriodor no fuese porque ésa estaba detrás de Alexander. Un Alexander que le miraba con lo que parecían ser preocupación y lamento en su rostro.

\- Has tenido otra pesadilla. - asumía con más tristeza de la que Teren habría podido imaginar jamás en el rostro de ese ser. - Puedes volver a la cama, me iré al sofá si quieres. - pero Teren aun respiraba agobiado, no, taquicárdico por el susto. Soñarlo era una cosa. Sentirlo en completa y absoluta realidad era otra muy distinta.

Tampoco esperaba Alexander una respuesta y al poco de prolongarse el silencio, cogía su almohada y se marchaba cerrando la puerta.

Antes de que Teren pudiese regresar a la calma estaba de vuelta en casa de los Pemberton. Concretamente en el salón, con un Damen y una Storm que intercambiaban miradas de extrañez y preocupación. Al parecer estaba inmerso en una conversación que, evidentemente, se había perdido estando en la cama con Alexander Dantsov.

\- Desubicado... - recuerda Damen lo que él pensó en su día, aun petrificado ante lo que Teren le acaba de contar. - Menudo eufemismo.

Teren no comprende como Damen puede culparse lo màs mínimo de no haber imaginado que algo así podía estar sucediéndole. Sobre todo en vez de enfadarse por que haya vuelto a ocultarle información.

El imaginar tal cosas sí que es lo que habría sido de locos.

Se limita a quitarle importancia con un gesto, mientras se pierde en el perturbador recuerdo de Alexander desnudo marchándose a dormir al sofá mientras él tiembla pegado a la pared intentando taparse con una sábana robada de su cama.

Pesadilla se queda muy corto.

Y aun así es de ensueño en comparación con a lo que debe de enfrentarse el otro Teren.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por esta noche. - Damen propone al verle absorto en sus pensamientos. Teren asiente, pero en un instante ya no recuerda a qué asentía. - No hemos terminado de hablar - es una advertencia, aunque venga realizada de la mejor forma: acompañada de una muestra de su comprensión. - pero creo que ahora mismo necesitas un descanso... Y la verdad, yo también.

 

Damen

 

Se aparece frente a la puerta de casa. No ha querido usar la chimenea y despertar a Ysera, si es que duerme.

Ysera...

Qué va a hacer ahora.

Alzala mirada al cielo en busca de ayuda y se esfuerza por no llorar. Lo último que Teren le ha suplicado antes de despedirse ha sido que no le cuente nada a nadie. No es que hubiese planeado algo distinto antes de saber lo que sucedía, pero ahora que lo sabe...

Resopla, la angustia poyeséndole de nuevo. Se muerde buscando parar a un labio que no deja de temblarle.

Ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer muy aterrado ante Teren, por no contagiarle. Pero la gravedad y lo inesperado han podido en muchos momentos con él. Y es que lo cierto es que el asunto es realmente aterrador.

Presiona los párpados y se lleva una mano a la frente, aun con los ojos llorosos, recordando los malos presagios que no deja de tener respecto a su amigo. Los mismos en los que Teren se negaba a pensar en su prolongada soledad. Algo que no le cuesta entender en absoluto, pero que él ahora no puede quitarse de la cabeza. Porque hay demasiado que desconocen y eso es muy mala señal.

Se ha pasado todo el tiempo que ha podido leyendo ese libro con atención a sabiendas de que Teren no le iba a permitir más.

Se trata de magia muy compleja e inestable. El hechizo en cuestión no es un simple hechizo de palabra. Es algo más cercano a una especie de rito, incluyendo éste pócimas y elementos. Sabe que esa clase de hechizos más extensos se dan, pero lo empleado en ése en particular es extremadamente inusual tanto en esencia como en el uso dado. El hecho de que no haya leído nunca sobre algo similar con todo lo que lee, le resulta tan sorprendente como escalofriante. 

Se pregunta por el origen de una magia tan insólita. Pero su intriga en ese ámbito palidece en comparación con la duda que tiene ante las consecuencias de su uso. Es evidente que Teren estaba inmensamente motivado cuando llevó a cabo aquello. Él mismo no se siente con la seguridad de poder lograrlo correctamente. 

O tal vez Teren llegó a estar tan desesperado como para ignorar parcialmente algunos detalles, dudas que le surgiesen de cara a una ejecución que su atormentada mente viese como la absolutamen necesaria y única opción. A Damen se le corta la respiración a medida que decenas de terribles posibilidades emergen en su mente.

Hay tantísimo que tiene que meditar sobre ese asunto... Y no quiere ni pensar en que Teren le esté ocultando aun más cosas, pero lo ve muy posible tras haberle ido proporcionando la información a regañadientes y con cuentagotas.

Aun como todo eso acechando su agitada mente, deja ir todo el aire que guarda en su interior y busca la calma una vez más. Por el momento debe centrarse en seguir como hasta ahora de cara al mundo.

Un último suspiro y, recurriendo ya a sus viejas dotes de interpretación que ojalá hubiesen permanecido en el olvido para siempre, abre la puerta y entra en casa cruzando los dedos por que Ysera esté bien dormida.

 

 

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS en la nota al final para quien le interese, pero son un poco spoiler obviamente.

 Alexander

 

Las calles del Shanghai mágico están abarrotadas en esa época del año. Se trata de algún tipo de fiesta local por la que no tiene tiempo de interesarse. Rápidamente busca perderse por el callejón al que le han mandado, pero no parece claro cual es su entrada.

No ha tomado tiempo para aprender algunas frases de mandarín de cara al viaje por ser improvisado y ahora se acuerda de Teren. Si fuese con él ya habrían podido preguntar y estarían en la librería. Pero su chico no le acompaña a ese viaje en particular. Así que no le queda otra que probar con el ruso.

Ha creído ver carteles en cirílico al pasar algún local y agradece que la dependienta de esa tienda de pociones cercana sepa encontrarle a alguien que hable su idioma sin necesidad de él decir ni una palabra. Una de las tantas ventajas de ser un mago famoso.

Podría fingir sorpresa por que la chica haya sabido quien es, pero lo cierto es que ya le han reconocido muchos viandantes en su camino desde el callejón. 

Mientras aguarda para conocer a su intérprete por cinco minutos, le compra col masticadora china y algunos ingredientes más, originarios del gigante asiático. No es que tenga planeado tener que regenerar los huesos de nadie, pero ya que está en China porqué no aproviosionarse de productos regionales. Hay tanto que llama su atención de forma visual que no puede evitar hacerse con algunas sustancias de más por el mero hecho de venir en frascos estéticamente estimulantes. Y de paso compra también algunos de los ingredientes que Teren más suele gastar. Se pondrá contento, todavía desconoce que su despensa está en las últimas.

Se sorprende notablemente al ver que venden sangre de unicornio. Algo absolutamente ilegal en la mayoría de lugares del planeta. La ciudad china es mundialmente conocida porque allí puede hallarse de todo. Eso ciertamente lo confirma.

Le surgen muchas preguntas sobre el turbio origen de dicha sustancia hasta su llegada a ese estante, pero no le da tiempo apenas a reparar en ellas: una mujer que aparenta ser bicentenaria sale de la parte trasera. Se esperaba a alguien así. Se sonríe de forma leve y se acerca a ella para preguntar.

En menos de cinco minutos está en camino a la entrada correcta: el muro tras la carretilla junto a la frutería que se encuentra debajo de un farollilo rojo.

Un simple muro. Era bien sencillo, pero suerte que ha preguntado. Rato atrás estuvo a punto de meter los pies en la carretilla. Problemas de vivir tanto tiempo en un país en el que la entrada al propio Ministerio es un retrete. Niega en un leve gesto antes de dar un paso al frente y, para su sorpresa, yaya hallar justo a la entrada de la librería.

No parece haber clientes dentro, así que se abre paso al interior y le entrega la nota al librero que también le ha conocido, pero que ha fingido no hacerlo. Éste la lee y luego se la ofrece de comer a algún tipo de criatura que Alexander desconoce. Interesante.

No duda de que su hermano sabría lo que es, pero preguntárselo podría delatar el motivo de su viaje relámpago a China, dependiendo de lo exótico de la criatura. No es una opción, ya que prefiere llevar el asunto en privado por el momento. Eso si es posible regresar a casa sin terminar la noticia de su corto paseo por Shanghai en algún periódico con tirada en el Reino Unido. De logar mantener el perfil discreto de su visita por una vez, ya se encargará él mismo de descubrir de qué criatura se trata.

El bichejo debora la nota y luego expulsa unos gases ciertamente malolientes. Lo siquiente que sabe es que el libro aparece en el mostrador. Un animal de habilidades ciertamente útiles.

Alexander comprueba que es sin duda alguna el ejemplar deseado. Así pues paga al librero, se guarda el libro en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y en cuanto sale del callejón se desaparece a casa.

No hay tiempo que perder. Tiene horas y horas de investigación por delante.

 

Teren

 

Agotado física y mentalmente hasta para aparecerse en casa, busca agenciarse la chimenea libre más próxima.

Es aterrizar en el salón y caer sobre el sofá cual saco de patatas. Literalmente, porque ha hecho más ruido del que creía posible procedente de su cuerpo.

\- Pero si vienes hasta con la bata puesta. - de bueno humor, Alexandee le recibe.

Teren oculta como puede el hecho de que su aparición frente a él le haya trastocado más de lo que debería. Sobre todo siendo de esperar después del ruido de la chimenea y el suyo propio al dejarse caer en el sofá.

\- Ay Alex, estoy agotado. - resume en un sollozo, con una mirada de dudosa focalización puesta en el techo.  
\- Ya lo veo. ¿Todavía lo de ese entraño suceso en el pub londinense? - asiente.  
\- No paran de llegar más pacientes afectados por lo mismo. Y ni siquiera Nina ha encontrado todavía algo para paliar sus horribles dolores por la irritación de todos los conductos internos de sus cuerpos. Ahora mismo lo prioritario es hallar el origen de una vez para asegurarnos de que no le pase a nadie más. Pero es que no vemos nada de nada...  
\- ¿No crees que deberían cerrar el sitio hasta que se sepa? Ya han pasado unos días y hay antecedentes de mala higiene en la zona. Además, trabajaríais mejor y más deprisa.  
\- Sí, pero no es tan sencillo. Al parecen se acogen a algún tipo de legislación por la cual si ellos cierran, deberían cerrar todos los comercios de la zona. Te puedes imaginar el percal. Se han alzado todos a voz en grito y me ves allí intentando concentrarme con todo ese jaleo. - le hace saber su molestia en su tono pese a que Alexander la conoce ya más que de sobras. Siempre le deja quejarse hasta que se quede bien a gusto.

Teren gira su rostro lo justo para poder mirarle. Se niega su cuerpo a moverse más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero al menos eso quiere hacerlo.

Alexander se ha sentado de lado en el sofá, con el brazo apoyado sobre el reposacabezas, su cabeza apoyada de lado sobre su mano y le observa plácido.

\- Me sorprende que no te sepas el artículo del código mejor que ellos y les cierres así la boca para que te dejen trabajar. - le burla. Habría reído si no fuese porque le cuesta encontrar el humor en nada que tenga que ver con su cabeza últimamente.

A él también le sorprender porque de hecho se sabe la legislación al dedillo. O mejor dicho, se la sabía. Desde que empezaron las horribles pesadillas, su memoria cada vez falla más.

No es nada que llegue a niveles preocupantes todavía. Seguramente sea por la falta de sueño, el estrés en San Mungo o todas las preocupaciones extras por esas crisis sanitarias y la burocracia que traen consigo a su rutina, causando estragos en su organismo. Pero si algo le molesta es que le fallen sus facultades cognitivas, que han sido al fin y al cabo, lo mejor que ha tenido siempre.

Suspira resignado. Daría rienda suelta a todas sus quejas sobre eso también frente a un Alexander que las recibiría todas entretenido mientras la cena se termina de hacer sola en la cocina. Pero el tema es algo sensible. Resulta que todas las pesadillas que ha estado teniendo han sido sobre él.

En ellas Alexander es un asesino psicópata. Suena absurdo, pero es así. Y no deja de tenerlas. De hecho, cada vez son más frecuentes. De modo que el ocultárselo ha sido tan imposible como indeseable el  tener que contárselo.

Aleja el pensamiento en cuanto los primeros recuerdos llegan a él. Reprime su impulso por emitir queja en alto al respecto. No quiere que el otro se sienta aun peor de lo que ya lo hace.

No comprende como Alexander puede llegar a culparse de algo que está en su subconsciente. Pero es evidente, pese a lo que trata de ocultarlo, que se preocupa en demasía por el asunto. Le conoce como para saberlo.

Siempre se encierra más de lo habitual en sus investigaciones cuando algo le afecta y últimamente ha estado increíblemente activo. Además, es indudable cuando lo hace porque le gusta ir a estudiar por ahí. Y también ha cancelado casi toda su agenda en conferencias, pese a que le encanta darlas.

Entre unas cosas y otras, Alexander apenas pasa por casa esos días. Y eso que él es muy casero. Mucho más que Teren, de hecho, por lo que no es algo que le moleste. Aunque tampoco podría verle demasiado dando las horas extra que da últimamen.

Por si fuera poco, tiene la teoría de que el hecho de que Alexander llegue a casa cuando él ya se ha dormido, hasta le viene bien. Al menos esa semana ha sido así todos los días y no ha tenido ni una sola pesadilla.

Hoy Alexander le espera haciendo la cena porque es viernes. A ver qué tal se da la noche. Pero una cosa está clara: no tiene intención de renunciar a su compañía para evitarse una pesadilla. O veinte.

Ni se plantearía decírselo aunque supiese de la infalibilidad de su ausencia previa al sueño. Alexander sería capaz de no volver nunca más antes de que él se haya dormido. Algo que él no desea en absoluto. Echaría demasiado de menos las interminables charlas que comparten sobre sus lecturas en la cama antes a acostarse.

Se sonrie pensando sobre qué será esa noche antes de realizar el esfuerzo sobre humano de alzar un poco el brazo más cercano al chico para, con el índice, acariciarle bajo su barbilla. Un pequeño gesto de cariño que le sirve a él también para escapar a todo lo que revolotea por su mente y regresar a donde se encuentra.

Pero Alexander le coge la mano y cuando besa sus nudillos, a Teren se le caen los párpados.  De verdad está tan agotado como se muestra. Y si se sigue relajando se va a quedar dormido ahí mismo. Con hasta la bata puesta. Tirado cual saco de patatas.

Inspira hondo y sus ojos cerrados le ayudan a focalizarse en el delicioso aroma que procede de la cocina y que milagrosamente logra avivar sus sentidos.

\- ¿Strogonov? - Alexander lo comfirma con un sonido gutural. - ¿No hace un poco de calor todavía para estofados?  
\- Tal vez si te quitases la bata y todo eso que llevas... - Teren rie vagamente.  
\- Touché.

Le encanta picarle cuando cocina. No lo soporta pese a que sabe que ninguna queja es real. Así que vuelve a hacerlo un par de veces, antes y durante la cena.

La deja a Alexander clavado mientras cortaba una patata. El chico alza su mirada azul cielo en su dirección sin acompañarla con el rostro, que permanece enfocado al plato. Uno de sus mechones de pelo rebelde es lo único que se interpone entre Teren y su mirada de exagerada molestia. Está a punto reír por lo bajo cuando la vista le juega una mala pasada.

En un parpadeo la mirada de Alexander se convierte en la más escalofriante y sádica. Sus manos ensangrentadas cortan visceras, no patatas guisadas. Y hay salpicaduras de sangre por todo el comedor y el salón.

Sentados en el sofa puede ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres cruelmente asesinados, abiertos en canal por algún tipo de bestia sin escrúpulos. Aterrado, baja la vista a su plato. Está lleno de visceras al igual que el de Alexander frente a él.

En el siguiente parpadeo todo lo que Teren ve ha regresado a la normalidad. Todo menos él, que deja caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa a causa del shock y los temblores que éste proboca en él. Está tan descompuesto que se sienta a punto de vomitar.

La mirada de pavor en su rostro no debe dejar lugar a dudas porque Alexander está visiblemente afligido. Ha dejado los cubiertos y se limpia las manos antes de ponerse en pie queriendo ir a él.

Pero otro parpadeo traicionero le convence de que Alexander se limpiaba sangre en las servilletas en vez de salsa. Su gesto para retirarse de la mesa es tan brusco que tumba la silla, causando un estruendo que sólo logra alterarle aun más.

Alexander se ha quedado quieto a medio camino, comprendiendo que no es buen momento para acercarse. El dolor en sus ojos con el que le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa, pese a que su rostro intente ocultarlo, resulta ser el detonante idóneo que necesita Teren para echarse a llorar.

Alexander por su parte no sabe cómo actuar. Evidentemente quiere ayudar, pero parece ser plenamente consciente de que no hay ningún modo en el que él precisamente pueda hacerlo sin causar mayores estragos. Se muerde el labio, frustrado, furioso.

El enfado se muestra levemente en sus facciones a través de su mandíbula tensada y de nuevo Teren recuerda al Alexander de sus pesadillas. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento expulsar esas imágenes que luchan por quedarse con él para siempre, ahora en el recuerdo.

Necesita que eso deje de pasar. Sabe perfectamente que no es real.

Pero entonces porqué le parece tan real.

Alza de nuevo la mirada como si con ello busque confirmar o desmentirlo todo. Alexander se ha dado media vuelta y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Seguramente angustiado, pero al no verlo Teren no puede dejar de imaginarle tramando algo atroz contra su persona o algún otro ser querido. El miedo le paraliza una vez más y su llanto se incrementa haciendo que cuando Alexander se gire hacia él le encuentre de rodillas en el suelo. 

Le está diciendo algo pero es incapaz de centrarse en su voz. En parte porque le da miedo hacerlo y escucharle decir alguna barbaridad que se esté imaginando. Eso no podría soportarlo.

\- Alex... - solloza desesperado por recibir algún tipo de ayuda para parar todo eso. Necesita que pare.

Y pese a todo Teren sólo quiere que él, precisamente Alexander, le abrace y le recomforte. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

Pero Alexander no se acerca hasta tal punto. En lugar de eso hace levitar hasta él un frasco que Teren no sabe de dónde ha salido. En él se lee tranquilizante _extra_. Le mira a través de su vista nublada por el llanto. Y en su último atisbo de confianza por el chico frente a él que le pueda quedar en un momento así, se bebe la pócima de un trago. Ahora sólo resta esperar que no sea algún tipo de veneno o el filtro de muertos en vida con el que tanto ha soñado el pasado verano.

Poco a poco se reduce su llanto y deja de hiperventilar y temblar. Alexander aun duda de si acercarse, pero finalmente se agacha frente a él. Teren se lanza a enterrarse en su pecho, llorando intensamente todavía, aunque mucho menos alterado.

Eso no son sólo pesadillas. Si es que lo fueron alguna vez. Ya no puede seguir engañándose.

Lleva autoconvenciéndose con todo tipo de excusas desde el episodio que le levantó de madrugada en una casa desconocida dónde hablaban de sucesos horribles que nunca habían pasado. Y no fue un sueño.

No lo fue porque de repente volvía a estar en su habitación, pegado a la pared, agarrando a la sábana. No tumbado, ni durmiendo. Si no perfectamente despierto y ya levantado.

Por si todo eso fuese poco, más tarde Alexander le había confirmado que se había despertado de una pesadilla más alterado de lo normal y que por eso le había dejado a solas y se había marchado a dormir al sofá. Pero Teren no recordaba nada de eso, si no estar en una casa llena de gente traumatizada.

Gente a la que conoce, pero salvo Damen e Ysera, no tenía motivo alguno para estar allí con ellos y menos haber dormido allí. En una casa en la que segundos después resultó no estar porque volvía a estar en su dormitorio.

Eso no son pesadillas. Son delirios. Y lo que acaba de tener durante la cena son alucinaciones muy muy graves.

\- Qué me está pasando, Alex. - el chico besa su pelo rizado, acaricia sus brazos y espalda mientras le recoge en su pecho, buscando reconfortarle, pero sin más respuesta que ésa a su pregunta. Teren agradece lo que recibir su abrazo y calidez le hace sentir, pero requiere de una respuesta.

Así que perdido entre sollozos se queda con la única que él mismo tiene para sí: está perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

El simple pensamiento le hace volver a temblar pese al fuerte tranquilizante. El pánico vuelve a invadirle, su llanto ganando intensidad de nuevo.

\- Necesito que pare, Alex. Haz que pare, por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Descripciones gráficas de violencia.  
> Sangre.


	7. Capítulo 7

Teren

 

Ha pasado una semana entera desde que Damen se enteró y Teren no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto con él ni una sola vez. Asume que Damen debe tener ganas de matarle, pero aun así decide ir a verle a su casa. Ha hecho averiguaciones y sabe por Storm que Ysera va a estar fuera prácticamente todo el día del sábado. Es el momento.

Ha sido un muy mal trago el hablar con Storm. Verla tan demacrada a Teren le ha partido el alma, en especial conociendo perfectamente los motivos. Es evidente que la causa son los estados tanto de Darrow como de Ysera, aparte del de su madre. Pero en especial el de Darrow que es al fin y al cabo con quien vive.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda de ello, la chica le ha suplicado que se ponga en contacto con él una vez más. A Teren le cuesta no llorar ante el recuerdo de la frialdad con la que ha rechazado ayudarla. Ésa y todas las veces que alguien le ha pedido ponerse en contacto con un Darrow al que es incapaz de mirar a la cara sin derrumbarse y ser consumido por la culpa y el desprecio hacia sí mismo. No es capaz de enfrentarle. Y no es porque dude de la capacidad de Darrow para perdonarle, pero es que no puede aceptar que lo haga. No puede aceptar algo así y menos de él.

Tras hablar con Storm, tiene aun más claro que ese grupo ya no se sostendría de no ser por Damen y ella, que se han tomado el papel de miran por todos como si fuese su trabajo. Pero todo el mundo tiene límites y ellos mismos sus problemas. En especial Damen... Total, el estado de los seres queridos de ambos ha llegado a un punto que les supera ya con creces. Además, casi duda que quede algo que sostener a esas alturas...

Sigue frente a la puerta de la casa de Damen e Ysera. Es consciente de que apenas les ha visitado desde que se mudaron porque casi no ha logrado recordar como es el sitio para aparecerse. El motivo es sencillo: la casa de al lado es la de Darrow y Storm. Aunque ninguno está en casa en ese momento, lógicamente, o Teren no estaría allí. Al parecer Darrow ha ido a visitar a su madre. Teren aleja el pesar que ese encuentro le supone antes de que la ansiedad y el dolor puedan con él.

Las dos parejas se mudaron poco tiempo tras lo de Azkabán. Los motivos fueron todos tan válidos como lamentables. Ysera no tenía ya familia ni hogar. Damen no tenía familia y su antiguo hogar, si es que lo había sido alguna vez, no quería ni verlo tras lo sucedido en él. Darrow de igual manera no podía soportar estar en casa y que todo le recordase a Eo. Y Storm... Ella sigue teniendo un hogar y una familia, pero decidió marcharse con Darrow. No iba a dejarle ir sólo a ninguna parte en su estado mental y todos se lo agradecen todavía a día a hoy. Porque sólo Darrow sabe lo que le haya pasado por la cabeza estos últimos meses, pero aun así todos se hacen a la idea del peligro que supone para sí mismo. Así que ahora viven los cuatro en el bonito vecindario Muggle que Teren observa con cariño. Agradecido por que éste les ofrezca un nuevo hogar y, desea fervientemente, un nuevo y sobradamente merecido comienzo a la poca familia que le queda.

Decide picar a la puerta de una vez cuando siente que el llanto quiere ir en su busca. Es necesario que hable con Damen cuanto antes dado todo lo que le contó el domingo pasado. No quiere que el chico pierda también la cordura con el asunto. Lo habría hecho antes, pero ha estado ocupado. Al menos ahora trae consigo alguna novedad.

Un despeinado y claramente adormilado Damen le abre la puerta para volver a cerrársela al instante. Teren se sonríe triste, cabizbajo. Luego, sin más remedio tras el rechazo, se aparece dentro.

\- Eres increíble. - comienza, caminando por la casa en dirección a la cocina. - Me sueltas un bombarda del nivel: _mi mente viaja entre universos_ y luego me dejas colgado una semana. Una semana al completo para que me coma la cabeza pensando en qué habrá sido de ti, una vez más. - enfatiza eso último.  
\- Lo siento. No era mi intención, te lo prometo... pero tengo noticias. - Damen, resignado, le anima con la mano a que tome asiento en la barra de su cocina mientras él se hace un sandwich de queso que Teren ve como sumamente apropiado en ese momento. Así se mantiene de un mínimo humor y no le mata.  
\- En fin. Qué pasa ahora...  
\- ¿Quieres la buena o la mala primero? - ofrece.  
\- La buena que me acabo de levantar y es sábado. La mala después del queso. - Teren se sonrie con pesar y asiente.  
\- Es breve. He estado desconectado por un experimento y--  
\- Alto, alto. He dicho que la buena primero. - Teren mira hacia los lados en busca del problema.  
\- ...ésta es la buena. - Damen, con cara de sufrimiento, coge una loncha de queso, la enrolla, la dobla y se la mete entera en la boca. Mastica con ansia y finalmente traga.  
\- Vale, sigue... - reiría si no supiese que su amigo come así por pura ansiedad.  
\- El experimiento era simplemente tomarme pócimas que me impidiesen soñar y ver qué pasaba. No lo había hecho hasta ahora por temor a las consecuencias, pero investigando no he encontrado ningún efecto fatal - ignora la mirada acusativa que Damen le dedica tras el comentario. - y necesitaba descansar de una vez o acabaría muriendo igualmente por falta de sueño, así que... - ahora Damen parece estar concentrado viendo como poco a poco el queso se va fundiendo sobre el pan en la sartén. - ¿Me estás escuchando?  
\- Sí.- sin alzar el rostro o la mirada. - ¿Y bien?  
\- Pues ni un sólo viaje de lunes a viernes. - anuncia. Finalmente, eso logra la atención de un Damen que raudo gira el rostro hacia él. Aunque no tarde en regresar su atención al sandwich para sacarlo de la sartén.  
\- Y la mala...  
\- Pues anoche-- - el chico le ha puesto la palma de la mano en alto para que espere. Apaga el fuego, coge el sandwich humeante envuelto en una servilleta y le da un mordisco.  
\- Puedes seguir. - con la boca llena apenas se le entiende, le resultaría muy gracioso si fuesen otras las circunstancias.  
\- Anoche tuve unas alucinaciones bastante fuertes antes de irme a la cama. - pese a estar aun masticando, el lamento de Damen ante la noticia es evidente.  
\- Joder. - intuye Teren que es eso lo que ha dicho. - Cómo de fuertes... - se atreve a preguntar, todavía con la comida dificultándole la pronunciación.

Los recuerdos vuelven a su mente tan pronto como la pregunta alcanza sus oídos. Desgraciadamente, a diferencia de la noche anterior, las imágenes no desaparecían si cerrase los ojos. Ahora forman parte de su memoria.

\- Bastante. - resume, tragando saliva. - A ver, yo no... me asusté mucho ni nada. Ya contemplaba la posibilidad de algo así. Pero si el otro Teren tuvo de las suyas, debieron ser bastante jodidas.  
\- Viste a Alexander. - tiene que preguntar. Ya completamente serio, ha soltado el sandwich y todo para hablar. Teren asiente, empujando el recuerdo todo lo lejos que puede. - Joder... - asume que lo dice tanto por él como por el otro Teren.

La verdad es que el mismo se siente fatal sólo de pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, en su realidad Alexander está ya fuera de juego. Teren es plenamente consciente de que no es real y además sabe lo que está sucediendo. En cambio, Alexander está ciertamente metido en la vida del otro Teren. El tener alucinaciones con el Alexander que Damen y él conocían, no puede ser para nada como tenerlas con una versión doméstica del mismo. Por muy enturbiantes que a Teren puedan resultarle de todos modos por el mero hecho de ser quien es. Y para colmo, duda que el otro Teren sea ni capaz de imaginarse el porqué de lo que le está sucediendo. Lo cual empeora mucho las cosas sin duda.

\- Vamos, que los somníferos descartados.  
\- Contaba con ello, sí. Era demasiado fácil. - Damen asiente, comiendo de nuevo.  
\- ¿Quieres algo? - Teren duda.  
\- ¿Tienes patatas fritas? - poco le importa a esas alturas que estén hablando del desayuno, si es que le importó alguna vez. Damen se gira hacia la despensa.  
\- ¿De bolsa te sirven?  
\- Ya sabes que la patatas siempre me sirven.

Le dan un descanso al tema mientras se alimentan, un ligero alivio de la tensión que su sistema digestivo agradece profundamente. Han dejado atrás la cocina y ahora están sentados en la mesa del comedor, frente a frente.

Es agradable poder volver a hablar con alguno de sus amigos sin sentirse tan sumamente rastrero por todo en lo que les miente y oculta. Paga un muy alto precio por tapar lo que le está pasando en su vida. Pero pese al daño que les pueda causar, además del que le causa a él mismo con ello, lo ve primordial. Han estado juntos en demasiados lios como para no saber que si supiesen lo que le sucede, se pondrían de acuerdo para hacer alguna locura al respecto y no habría quien les parase. No puede permitirlo. Esa vez ya no.

\- ¿Cómo está Ysera? - se interesa por lo que sabe más preocupa a su amigo a parte de Teren e ignorando a Darrow. Eso último por su propio bien.  
\- No sé. - sincero, suspira. - Las fiestas están al caer y es muy difícil... para todos.

Teren mejor que nadie lo comprende. Las Navidades pasadas las pasó llorando a sus padres, sin Nina, con Ysera en la entonces sede del Eje y cayendo en una trampa de Alexander que casi les mata a todos.

Una sensación horrible se apodera de él y de inicio no sabe porqué, pero se ha habituado a que corresponde a un recuerdo de Eo que ya no está con él, pero que de algún modo aun logra sentir. Se pregunta cuando dejará de hacerlo, o cuando empezará a olvidar otras cosas, pero huye del pensar por no querer darle respuesta ni sentirse en capacidad de hacerle frente a una.

Se centra de nuevo en el chico frente a él. Esas van a ser las primeras Navidades de Damen sin su familia. Las cuales incluyen el cumpleaños de Alexander, que coincide con el de Teren. Estira el brazo sobre la mesa y busca cogerle la mano. Su amigo había bajado la mirada y jugaba con sus manos intentando distraer seguramente ese mismo pensar hasta que Teren le ha parado para reclamarlas. Sus ojos azul cielo encuentran sus grises y en un instante se dicen todo lo que se tienen que decir. Nadie mejor que el otro para comprenderles en su dolor.

\- Haré un esfuerzo por pasarme más. - anuncia. Damen niega, pero él insiste. - Es lo mínimo.

Hay tanto tras esas tres sencillas palabras.

Es lo mínimo después del dolor causado. Es lo mínimo después de abandonarles cuando más lo han necesitado. Es lo mínimo por mentirles. Es lo mínimo por... si acaso.

Asume que Damen lo lee en sus ojos. Demasiadas conversaciones con ese aire de finalidad en ellas como para no reconocer algo así en el otro a esas alturas. Del mismo modo que ahora Teren, por el mínimo movimiento del cuerpo de Damen, sabe que su amigo coge aire en mayor necesidad de la normal.

Va a decir algo. Teren también quiere decirle algo, o más bien preguntarle, pero no va a suceder.

Ha pasado una semana casi al completo desde que puso a Damen al corriente de su situación. Su amigo tenía ya infinidad de preguntas por aquel entonces y tras una semana siendo carcomido por la incertidumbre de una nueva desaparición suya, Teren puede verle haciéndose infinidad de nuevas preguntas y acudiendo a buscar respuestas por su cuenta.

No es algo que vaya a buscar saber si ha hecho o no. No se ve con derecho alguno de exigirle explicaciones. Ni de exigirle nada, a esas alturas. Pese a haberlo hecho el domingo en repetidas ocasiones, por verse en esa pura necesidad. Aun necesitándolo tanto se desprecia a si mismo por ello. Porque cómo osa exigir él cuando nada ha proporcionado a su mejor amigo en los últimos meses, más allá de calvarios. El enésimo para un Damen al que observa frente a sí sin poder comprender cómo se sostiene siquiera. Cómo además logra estar ahí para el resto.

Nada en positivo ha aportado Teren a su sustento para merecerlo. Y se siente enfermar sólo de pensar en el pésimo amigo que ha estado siendo.

Damen ni siquiera sabe donde vive. Dónde ha estado todos esos meses en los que apenas ha dado señales de vida, más allá de las dadas de vez en cuando para acallarles. Nadie lo sabe, de hecho. Ni siquiera su hermana, a la que no ha visto más que al resto. Hasta ese punto ha llegado a alejarse de todo.

En su mal llevado duelo, sintió la necesidad de tener un refugio propio. Uno apartado del mundo, figuradamente. En un inicio, se hospedó en casa de los Pemberton a falta de otro lugar. Pero allí se reunían todos. Especialmente un Darrow que no se atrevía a pisar su propia casa y a quien el resto rechazaba dejar a solas por largos periodos de tiempo. Teren compartía y comparte ese punto de vista con todos ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era Darrow al que él no quería, necesitaba y necesita, más que evitar a toda costa. De modo que al poco tiempo sucedió lo inevitable.

Se buscó un pequeño estudio. Damen le echó una mano con el dinero, pese a que Teren buscó negarse. Le era más sencillo aceptar que enfrentar cualquier conflicto por aquel entonces. Una decisión propia más que lamentar, sumada a una lista que Teren da ya por interminable.

Una vez en su refugio, fueron días muy oscuros en los que se sentía incapaz de absolutamente nada. Necesitaba simplemente estar solo y... existir. Sin más. El resto daba todo igual. Existir era ya tormento más que suficiente.

Aun así, limitándose a meramente existir, cometería el enésimo error. Porque al final esa soledad le ha hecho mucho más mal que bien, si es que le ha aportado algo en positivo realmente.

Mal a su demacrada mente que, a solas, no ha hecho más que dar vueltas y vueltas a todo, a lo mismo.

Mal a su cuerpo, al que sólo ha estado prestando la mínima atención para castigar con magia por sus fechorías, aunque haya permanecido meramente abandonado a su suerte la mayor parte del tiempo por un dueño atrapado en un bucle de tormentos sin fin.

Y el mayor mal a su entorno, por haberlo mantenido y mantenerlo todavía alejado, en un sinvivir que no hace más que sumarse al resto de los que les acechan ya de continuo. 

Y pese a tener motivos más que de sobras, ni Damen, ni nadie ha invadido su espacio. Tampoco nadie le ha pedido explicación alguna, jamás, sobre nada. Algo que, pese a agradecer en infinidad de momentos difíciles por no ver como podría afrontarlo, cree ser lo único que merece de todos ellos. En especial de él.

De un Damen que le ha estado manteniendo mientras Teren le ha tenido a él completame en la oscuridad. Se ha alejado de él por completo. Y su fiel amigo ni tan siquiera le ha pedido saber dónde pasa las noches o qué hace en absoluto. Pese a que sabe, no haya deseado nada más fervientemente que hacer justamente eso, acribillarle a preguntas. Siempre ha respetado su espacio, hasta el presente día. De modo que no es nadie para reprochar o interferir en lo que Damen haya podido hacer cuando ha estado inmerso en sus propias aflicciones.

\- Gracias.

Un pinchazo en su pecho le saca de su hilo de pensamientos. Un dolor agudo por que sea la palabra que menos merece y en particular de quien menos merece escucharla lo que le devuelva a la presente conversación.

Si Damen había planeado decir alguna otra cosa en un inicio, cuando contuvo su respiración por unos segundos, los mismos que llevaron a Teren por un nuevo paseo a través de sus penurias, ha debido descartarlo porque no añade nada.

O tal vez es que se sobresalta antes de que a Damen le de tiempo a sacar ningún otro tema.

\- Jo-der. - se lleva la mano al pecho, sus pulsaciones disparadas.   
\- Qué pasa. - Damen se gira raudo hacia la cocina porque es dónde la mirada de Teren está fija.

En ella, Alexander cocina algo tras la barra. Se sonríe hacia su espalda, por algo que supone debería haber tras él, mientras corta queso en taquitos con un cuchillo. Un cuchillo enorme. Algunas cosas no cambian, piensa con ironía.

\- Alexander... - suspira en respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo. Poco a poco va recuperando la normalidad en su pulso, mientras Damen aun divide su mirada entre Teren y la cocina vacía. - Parece que lo de las alucinaciones va para largo. - le ve tragar saliva.  
\- ¿Crees que hay algo que las puede desencadenar? A parte de lo que comentamos de tus sensaciones. ¿Algún ptró que veas? - Teren le agradece que se centre en los aspectos técnicos del problema. Se lo piensa.  
\- Pues ahora que lo dices, sí. Al menos en ésta. Alexander cocinaba. Estaba cortando queso. - Damen le mira con una mueca de culpabilidad. Teren pone los ojos en blanco.  
\- Damen, por favor. Anoche las tuve también. Si no viese eso porque tú has cocinado queso, vería otra cosa. - desvia la mirada de nuevo hacia la cocina y se alegra de hallarla despoblada. Luego, recupera la mirada de su amigo. - Aunque no te negaré que siempre os habéis dado algo más que un ligero parecido. Sobre todo con el otro Alexander, la verdad. Tú le viste, es...  
\- Alguien diferente. - asiente, recordando tal vez. - No es Alexander. - mirándole ahora, es Teren quien siente la curiosidad aflorar.  
\- ¿Fue alguna vez así? Cuando eráis más jóvenes. - Damen ladea la cabeza.

Y cuando tarda en responder como si ponderase la respuesta, Teren se arrepiente inmediatamete de haber sacado el tema. La tensión que muestra al respecto es muy visible y él debería saber ser mejor que alguien que le coloca en esa situación. Que le pone en bandeja la enésima comedura de cabeza sobre el querido hermano al que perdió para siempre. Su enésima tortura autoinfligida, esta vez venida de la mano de su supuesto mejor amigo.

Sabe lo que supone para él mejor que nadie. Desde que le conoció ha podido ver de primera mano la intensidad del amor de Damen hacia Alexander. Ha estado en su mente, incluso lo ha sentido. Porqué entonces esa necesidad de saber algo que no le aporta lo más mínimo, pero que si hace daño a Damen. Se maldice en silencio por su estúpida pregunta y le diría que la olvidase si no fuese ya demasiado tarde.

Lo que está claro es que necesita empezar a centrarse de una vez. Ya les ha hecho demasiado daño a todos.

\- No lo creo, no. No he visto tanto del otro como para asegurarlo, pero dudo que sea como Alex. En esencia imagino que sí que será como él, o sea - Teren no le culpa por la confusión en absoluto. Realmente es muy, muy difícil de explicar algo así. Es plenamente consciente desde el domingo pasado cuando el tuvo que hacerlo en alto por primera vez. Le diría que lo deje estar, pero Damen sigue hablando y él no sabe cómo cortarle, ni si debe. Tal vez lo que Damen necesita en realidad sea hablar de ello.  - lo que quiero decir con en esencia es que son la misma persona, en origen al menos. Lo que pasa es que el entorno en el que se haya formado determina demasiadas cosas de quien uno al final acaba siendo. - pensativo. - Aun así, en el recuerdo de la cena, por ejemplo - Teren asiente. - era él absolutamente. Fue el que más me impactó por eso mismo. Salvo porque una versión de ti estaba sentada a la mesa de nuestros padres como si nada, todo parecía en su sitio. Las formas, todo. Alex y mi madre... - se le quiebra la voz y Teren baja la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, furioso consigo mismo por hacérselo revivir. - Damen es claramente otro en esa realidad, ¿eh? - se sonrie, amargo.

Teren se ha olvidado de que Damen se vió a sí mismo en sus recuerdos. O en su defento a una versión infinitamente más relajada de sí mismo. En cualquier caso, él no sabe lo que es eso, ya que él lo ve todo en primera persona. No se ve desde fuera, así que jamás ha visto al otro Teren, o su forma de interactuar con lo que le rodea. Frunce el ceño ante semejante idea: verse a sí mismo desde fuera, con Alexander. - Cuando le hablaba de mí a Teren, tan orgulloso y tan... protector frente a Cassius criticándome. Eso también fue muy Alex. En cambio sus ojos eran tan distintos a los de Alexander. Su mirada era tan abierta...  
\- Sí, eso a mí me sigue chocando y le veo a diario. Sé que simplemente es otra persona, pero no puedo evitar verle como a Alexander y luego sorprenderme de como resulta ser allí. - Damen asiente, miranda fija en la madera de la mesa que les separa.

Cómo una misma persona puede cambiar tantísimo, piensa. E imagina que a su amigo se le debe estar pasando algo similar por la mente. Sólo que le debe dejar sensaciones infinitamente peores.

Se lamenta una vez más por sacar el tema. Y por todo. Niega en gesto físico.

\- No debí dejarte verle. Y no he debido preguntar ahora, lo siento de verdad. - Damen se apresura a negar. Pero para Teren no pasa desapercibida la fractión de segundo que le ha costado sobreponerse a la nostalgia.  
\- No, no. Tranquilo, no me has hecho mal, creeme. El mal ya se encargó él de hacerlo en esta realidad, Teren. Resulta emotivo verle, pues claro, pero no en un mal sentido. Y es... agradable recordar lo bueno de él.  
\- Me da miedo que ahora ansies verlo de nuevo. - Damen deja caer su mirada de forma leve con un gesto triste. Luego la alza para volver a mirarle.  
\- Teren, eso llevo haciéndolo ya mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de saber que había otras realidades así. No voy a obsesionarme con ello, si es lo que crees. Lo he superado, en serio. O al  menos me llegué a acostumbrar lo suficiente como para no ir a hacer una locura por ello ahora.

No duda Teren que Damen se crea lo que le está diciendo. Duda en cambio Teren de que sea cierto. O de que no vaya a cambiar.

En el tiempo del Eje pudo ver de sobra la intensidad con la que Damen amó a Alexander siempre, pese a todo el daño que impuso sobre la sociedad y sobre él. Las tonturas diarias a laa que le sometía, pese a las cuales le siguió queriendo. Y siguió buscando salvarle cuando, en realidad, hacía mucho que se había ido. Por todo eso y por lo que supuso para su entorno, el cómo acabó todo, Teren piensa que de ningún modo Damen ha podido superarlo en unos meses. Se sorprende hasta de que imtente convencerle de ello. Y duda de si la afirmación es más para sí mismo que para un Teren que, lamentablemente, no le ve capaz de ir a superar lo de Alexander jamás.

Aun así Teren se obliga a asentir, su gesto guardando los mejores deseos para su querido amigo.

\- Me impactó mucho ver sus mejores cualidades todas juntas en una versión adulta de él sin una pizca de odio. - confiesa. - Pero eso es todo. - asegura, asume ya que para reafirmarse a sí mismo.

Mientraa él sólo puede limitarse a desear que así sea y así siga siendo.

\- Tengo una pregunta. - Damen, con un tono distinto. Ya sin nostalgia aparente, simplemente curioso, el tema ya dejado atrás. - ¿Sabes a qué se dedica? - el otro Alexander. Teren no puede evitar sonreírse ligeramente a eso.  
\- Adivina. - Damen niega con un gesto veloz, ligero. - ¿No se te ocurre nada?  
\- Más bien no quiero decir política. - Teren se aguanta una risa, y verle hacer lo mismo es algo que le deja más tranquilo.  
\- Bueno, no sé en el presente, pero en el pasado que he visto estudia Artes Oscuras Avanzadas. Al parecer es una carrera como cualquier otra en ese mundo. Algo teórico o de investigación, no sé exactamente, pero no se ve nada turbio a priori. - Damen alza las cejas la vez que asiente, su gesto aparentemente complacido. - Encaja bastante.  
\- No veo porque lo dices. - ambos intentan no reír a su tono de falso escepticismo, pero ésta termina escapándoseles un poco antes de que el humor vuelva a caer en desgracia en apenas unos segundos. El temor es obvio a reparar de más en un tema increíblemente delicado por la tan estrecha conexión que guarda con su propio mundo. Una que les haga revivir alguno de sus cientos de recuerdos atroces que albergan sus memorias.

Se hace el silencio, pero para la sorpresa de Teren los pensamientos se le van a todos esos sueños tan vívidos que ahora forman parte de sus propios recuerdos, en lugar de recurrir a los que son originalmente suyos. Porque a diferencia de los sueños normales, esas visiones del pasado no se olvidan jamás al despertar, ni con el paso del día, la rutina o siquiera el paso de mucho más tiempo. Y, perturbadoras, ahora le acompañan siempre. Le encantaría poder dejarlas atrás. Todo eso. Y aun así, siente su mente recurrir a ello continuamente. A los recuerdos de una realidad ajena que tanto le da que pensar siempre.

\- Es tan distinta esa realidad. - se escucha dar voz a esos pensamientos sin haber aido siquiera consciente de ir a hacerlo.  
\- Oh, sí. Y pese a todo Cassius parecía igualmente dispuesto a desheredar al otro Damen. - Teren casi vuelve a reír por su tono, pero el hecho es verdaderamente lamentable. Que ni en una realidad que se presenta tan idílica, Cassius sea capaz de ser un mejor padre para él.  
\- La verdad es que sí. - concede. - Pero ahora lo decía por la sociedad mágica en sí. - buaca aclarar. Y sabe que el cambio de tema es bien recibido porque siente a su amigo relejarse en su asiento. - No sólo no hay guerra, si no que no he oído una sola mención al estatus de sangre de nadie en ningún momento. Nadie habla de sangre limpia o sucia, mestizos o nacidos de Muggles. Nada relacionado. Es como...  
\- Como debería ser. - resume Damen. Teren asiente, aunque siga habiendo algo que no le cuadre del todo en ese asunto. Tal vez le es ya impensable una sociedad mágica en la cual eso carezca completamente de relevancia, teniendo en cuanta todo lo vivido y el impacto que sí tiene en su realidad. - Me pregunto en qué momento de la historia tomaron otro camino. Una decisión mejor que nosotros no. Y cuál sería. - le escucha divagar.  
\- Tal vez no fuese sólo una.  
\- Tal vez. Pero si todo es tan parecido no puede hacer mucho tiempo, ¿no? Me fijé en que estaban en Hogwarts siendo algo mayores. No tan mayores como nosotros, pero aun así es muy como aquí.  
\- Lo cual lo hace aun más extraño. Si no hace tanto y no pueden haber hecho muchas cosas diferente, ¿porqué entonces no estaría todo lo demás tan igual? ¿Cómo es que el cambio es tan radical? Un cambio así en una sociedad requiere de muchas generaciones.  
\- Damos por hecho que todo venía siendo como aquí antes. ¿Pero entonces porqué habría dos realidades paralelas completamente iguales? ¿Había antes sólo una y luego se partieron en dos o algo? ¿Qué diría la ciencia Muggle de eso? - Teren no será quien se ria de ninguna teoría a esas alturas. Le ha dado tantísimas vueltas a las posibilidades en los últimos meses que ya todo le parece posible y aun así sigue pensando que nada puede serlo. Que nada de eso está pasando realmente. Que está simplemente perdiendo la cabeza. - O simplemente estamos asumiendo algo que no es.  
\- Probablemente... - y así deja morir el tema. Ya demasiado enfrascado de nuevo en su lucha interna, la que intenta sofocar los fuegos que en su mente le gritan que no está bien.

 

Damen

 

A medida que acompaña la puerta para cerrarla, tras ella su postura relajada va perdiéndose y aparece su abatida postura natural. Aguanta hasta sentir que la desaparición de Teren se ha dado para derrumbarse por completo.

La puerta ya cerrada es la que le sugeta ahora miestras deja que su espalda se arrastre por ella hasta que la base toque el suelo. Para cuando eso sucede ya está derramando todo el llanto contenido.

No es que haya pasado mucho desde que anoche se pasó hasta la madrugada en vela dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto en soledad, derramando sus lágrimas en silencio.

O hace dos noches. O hace tres.

Pero esa visita de Teren ha sido especialmente intensa. Como lo fue la del fin de semana pasado, tras la que llegó a casa en busca del descanso pero se vio obligado a abandonar el dormitorio de nuevo para poder dar rienda suelta a su llanto en otro lugar.

En aquella ocasión le fue imposible ocultar lo que las revelaciones provocaban en él ya estando en compañía de su amigo, pero atribuirlo únicamente al shock era plausible, esa nueva vez...

Teren no debe enterarse de lo mucho que le afecta. Le necesita y no quiere que busque alejarle más de lo que ya lo hace.

Pero se está muriendo por dentro.

Cada vez que Teren habla de Alexander. Cada vez Damen piensa en lo que vió en el Pensadero. Todo vuelve a él en abalancha.

No le ha superado. Ni nada de lo que le ha dicho. Es todo mentira.

Le echa de menos. Demasiado. Y mientras hablaban de él, lo único que Damen quería era morirse.

Todo lo que está pasando no hace más que avivar lo que ya de por sí sigue demasiado vivo en él, por mucho que intente dejarlo atrás. Por mucho que insista en que eso ha logrado.

Pero necesita que Teren deje de lado lo que a Damen le afecta o no. Ya tienen bastantes problemas de ese modo. Deben centrarse en entender lo que le está pasando y contenerlo o, si es posible, solucionarlo.

Ha cumplido su palabra, la que le dió a Teren de no intervenir. Pero le ha costado demasiado para haber pasado sólo una semana y le asusta que lo que le ha hecho contenterse a la hora de buscar respuestas y soluciones haya sido el dar con algo para su propio interés más allá del obvio interés que tiene por sacar a su mejor amigo de ese lio.

Porque Teren lleva razón. Ansia verle de nuevo. Lo ansia como nada en el mundo. Y la idea de que por ahí exista un Alex le atormenta muchísimo más de lo que quiera admitirse ni a sí mismo. Le aterra lo mucho que le necesita y lo que pueda llegar a hacer por conseguirlo.

Cómo no ponerse en el lugar de Teren cuando realizó el hechizo en busca de recuperar lo mejor del pasado, pese a lo que su propia lógica le esté gritando.

Por el momento, su fría lógica es lo único que se interpone entre él y el llevar a cabo una verdadera locura. Y mientras trata de expulsar todo lo que le atormenta con su desolado llanto, sólo puede suplicar que ésta no le abandone jamás o estarán los dos perdidos.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Teren

 

Esa tarde-noche llega al estudio en el que ha estado viviendo los últimos meses mucho más relajado de lo que lo ha estado en ni sabe cuánto tiempo. Compartir con Damen la carga que le supone todo lo que le está pasando le está ayudando a sobrellevarlo y el haber descansado la mente esa semana ha sido una bendición dentro de lo que cabe. Pero no cuenta ya con descansar esa noche. No sin tomarse una nueva pócima para el sueño que prefiere evitar tras la aparición de un nuevo síntoma: las alucinaciones.

Aun así se sorprende cuando se despierta en mitad de la noche tras uno de sus sueños más intensos hasta la fecha. Teren imagina que a consecuencia de una semana entera sin ellos, que su subconsciente lo necesitaba de un modo u otro.

Él sin embargo no los ha echado de menos, pese a que las sensaciones que lleva consigo el mismo sean extrañamente positivas. Adormilado y sin querer darle muchas más vueltas, vuelve a pegar la cabeza a la almohada.

No tarda en volver a dormirse y caer en un nuevo sueño, pero éste es distinto a todo lo previos. No sólo por el hecho de ser intrínsecamente negativo, si no porque es consciente de que nones un sueño corriente.

Anteriormente, ha soñado y ha sido siempre al despertar cuando ha reconocido lo sucedido como no que de verdad era. En esta ocasión, se siente extrañamente fuera de lugar durante el sueño. Es consciente de estar en el lugar de otro Teren. Todo es difuso en apariencia y pese a ello lo percibe en intensidad.

Desconoce el motivo por el que se nota distante y le confude cómo eso no le impide en absoluto sentir lo que el otro Teren siente como más propio que nunca antes.

Está dolido, decepcionado y llora desconsolado. Está solo en algún rincón que Teren desconoce por completo.

Y entonces siente una aparición.

La leve onda expansiva le golpea en su espalda y, aunque no pueda ver quien es, ya sabe de quien se trata. Es su presencia.

Alexander.

El otro Teren le grita que se vaya. Un grito desgarrador que de nuevo siente tan propio. Porque él mismo le ha gritado así antes, en su realidad.

El otro Teren está colérico. El desprecio que siente hacia Alexander en ese momento es algo sin precedentes y a su vez algo con lo que no puede identificarse más de lo que lo hace.

Le insiste en que se marche, pero Alexander no se mueve de donde está. Así que el chico se gira a él, varita alzada. La expresión de Alexander es difícil de leer. Tampoco da demasiado tiempo a ello antes de finalmente cumplir su deseo y desaparecerse, dejando atrás un Teren que pese a todo lamenta su marcha.

Y sin más se despierta agitado, manos sobre su rostro en un fútil intento por calmar así sus sensaciones. Está terriblemente confuso. Ha padecido ese sueño, ese recuerdo, como demasiado propio pese a obviamente no serlo.

Poco a poco se va serenando, así que opta por retirase las manos del rostro... Para entoncea descubrir que no se encuentra en su estudio.

Otra vez no.

Le cuesta dominar su respiración y ni de lejos es capaz de controlar su pulso. En un acto desesperado se vuelve a cubrir el rostro. No sabe si busca con ello ganar tiempo hasta que pase o simplemente ocultarse del mundo en el que acaba de despertar, pero sabe que Alexander está junto a él. Su aroma a sándalo y jazmín es inconfundible y, por si le quedaba alguna duda, le escucha susurrar.

\- Otra pesadilla. - gradece que esta vez no le toque porque sabe que saltaría de la cama exactamenre igual que la otra vez. Alexander piensa que es el otro Teren y eso es algo que quiere que siga sin dudar lo más mínimo.

Se toma su tiempo para controlarse y asentir aunque la pregunta de Alexander sea más bien una asunción. Conserva las manos sobre su rostro porque siente que si las retira no sólo entraría en pánico si no en cólera. 

Y es que ese sueño, por breve que haya sido, le ha dado demasiado cerca y le ha trastocado aun más si cabe de lo que ya lo haría semejante situación por sí sola.

\- Si quieres que yo--

Odia a su cuerpo desde el momento en el que se siente negar.

Porqué lo ha hecho. No lo comprende. Alexander no ha tenido ni tiempo de explicarse. Tal vez iba a marcharse y él acaba de impedirlo.

Siente un soplido de aire rozar su brazo y se le eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo. Seguramente haya sido un mero suspiro de Alexander. No lo sabe. Está demasiado ocupado intentando no estallar. Necesita que eso acabe de inmediato. Necesita volver.

Cómo puede hacerse volver.

Tal vez si se durmiese luego despertaría de vuelta, pero obviamente no va a poder conseguirlo en el presente escenario.

\- Dime qué puedo hacer...

Volver a escucharle es demasiado y se echa a llorar. Siente su súplica tan propia y al mismo tiempo le resulta tan irritante quien la formula que no lo puede soportar.

Su llanto es ruidoso y tembloroso, evidente para el que a su lado se encuentre. Ojalá no haber hecho eso tampoco, pero se siente tan impotente. Hace mucho que no tiene control alguno sobre las cosas que hace su mente y al parecer ahora tampoco sobre las que hace su cuerpo.

Presiona sus párpados con todas sus fuerzas al igual que sus manos contra su rostro y para cuando logra calmarse un poco se da cuenta de que está de vuelta. Sin más.

El llanto le ha dejado tan agotado que vuelve a dormirse pese a no buscarlo. Y de nuevo está soñando.

El sueño se parece al anterior, sus sensaciones intensas como las propias. El otro Teren está asustado y le contagia de inmediato. Se está negando a algo con insistencia, pero Alexander le coge de la muñeca, se apunta a sí mismo con la varita del otro chico y le incita a que conjure.

Teren desearía conjurar demasiadas cosas, pero el otro Teren no. El otro Teren sólo quiere soltarse, así que Teren ahora también.

Pero Alexander le reta. Está furioso. Es una imagen demasiado familiar y al mismo tiempo no tiene nada de parecido a lo que él ha conocido. La ofensa de Alexander es genuina, pero su furia es vulnerable, su dolor evidente.

Teren desconoce de que trata lo que sea que está sucediendo, sólo sabe que Alexander le insiste en que si no piensa creerle que lo compruebe él mismo. Finalmente, el otro Teren le empuja y se suelta. Alexander asiente en aparente aceptación, aunque con clara molestia.

Y mientras, Teren no hace más que contagiarse de las sensaciones de su igual.

El otro Teren niega. Comienza a insultar a Alexander. Una y otra y otra vez. Y para su sorpresa Alexander se lo traga.

Todo.

Cada insulto. Cada empujón. No enfrenta nada pese a mantener su postura bien firme al frente. Se muentra claramente dolido y en reticencia a actuar, pero aun así él de por sí resulta desafiante. Es su simple presencia física, esa que Teren tan bien conoce.

Y pese a todo, Teren siente saber que no corre peligro alguno enfrentándole. Porque si de algo carece a esa presencia es de intencionalidad. Ese halo de maldad que Alexander cargaba consigo en orgullo allá donde fuese en su realidad.

Ese Alexander no le hará daño. Está en sus ojos, junto a todo ese dolor y la evidente ira en sus facciones.

Pero al otro Teren no le importa como se sienta Alexander. En ese instante sólo tiene cabida su propio dolor y lo que siente el otro Teren, a él le posee por completo. No hay lugar a razonamientos. Todo el dolor y la ira del otro Teren corren ahora por sua venas.

Y está más confundido que nunca cuando vuelve a despertar donde no le corresponde hacerlo.

Esta vez su reacción no es tan extrema al hallarse solo en el cuarto. Alexander debe de estar el baño porque se puede ver algo de luz bajo la puerta cerrada. Lo cual tampoco es nada tranquilizador ya que podría salir en cualquier momento. Pero se oye correr agua. Mientras eso sea así, tiene algo de tiempo.

Aunque no sabe para qué podría querer tiempo en esa realidad. Teren sólo quiere huir. Salir corriendo de ahí.

Se medio incorpora en intención, pero se descubre en calzoncillos y se lleva la manos a la cara, frustrado.

Es inútil. No tiene a dónde huir. Si lo hace sólo conseguirá dejar al otro Teren aun más aterrado cuando regrese a un lugar distinto de donde se encontraba.

Aunque evitaría enfrentar a Alexander y eso es extremadamente tentador.

Un leve cosquilleo acaricia su garganta por dentro y de reoente se descubre riendo. El mismo Teren Stringer que ha enfrentado al  temible Alexander Dantsov, queriendo huir de ese otro Alexander. O verdaderamente resulta gracioso o está tan desquiciado como para verle un lado cómico a ese asunto.

Deja de reír cuando se da cuenta de que el agua ya no parece correr en el cuarto de baño. Se gira hacia la puerta, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Porqué sigue ahí. Porqué aun no ha vuelto a su realidad.

Pese a hacérsele siempre eterno, ha sido muy poco tiempo el que ha pasado allí las otras dos veces. Es consciente de que ahora está pasando más. Aun puede oír a Alexander haciendo cosas, pero eventualmente va a salir y él no ha regresado a su estudio todavía.

Sin apenas tiempo, a su mente en pánico aólo se le ocurre volver a meterse en la cama y optar por hacerse el dormido. Cuando Alexander sale del cuarto de baño, se mete en la cama sin decir nada y Teren siekte haber hecho lo correcto.

Ahora sólo tiene que esperar a que su mente regrese o a quedarse dormido. Más le vale que sea lo primero porque lo último no le parece factible estando en tanta tensión como le provoca tener a Alexander Dantsov tumbado en la cama junto a él.

Y de repente se encuentra echando todo su plan a rodar.

En un movimiento sutil que no ha visto venir por estar inmerso en sus ansiedades, Alexander ha depositado un sueva beso sobre su hombro y sus ojos se han abierto como platos al instante. El ver el rostro de Alexander tan cercano ha traído de vuelta todas esas sensaciones del sueño y alteradísimo se ha retirado inmediatamente de su lado, su respiración agitándose más y más.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía--Me has pedido que no te dejase...

El fruncimiento en el ceño de Alexander va en aumento y parece ser lo que le hace abandonar la palabra. Se incorpora sobre la cama a observarle y el simple movimiento hace que Teren se retire aun más, hasta casi caerse del colchón. Tiene su mirada fija en el rostro de Alexander. Está muy angustiado y la ira acumulada hacia ese rostro se aviva en él cuanto más lo mira.

\- ...dormir. - opta por finalizar la frase sin abandonar por un instante el escrutinio que lleva acabo sobre su expresión. - Tú no eres él. - afirma con rotundidad. - Eres el otro.

Ahora es a Teren a quien le cuesta reaccionar.

En un gesto rapidísimo, Alexander sale de la cama, se pone en pie, coge su varita de la mesita de noche y le apunta con ella. La furia de Teren crece ante una imagen así. Tantos recuerdos. Tan indeseables.

Pero no hay sonrisa sádica en el rostro de la persona a la que ahora mira. Y la mano que no sostiene la varita le pide calma.

\- Sé lo que ves en mí. Pero yo no soy un asesino.

La sorpresa por que Alexander haya descubierto lo que está sucediendo le dura poco a Teren. Ahora está ocupado echando un vistazo rápido a la varita que le apunta y alzando una ceja, irónica ante los actos que acompañan a sus palabras.

Es algo que le ha salido solo hacer. Las sensaciones tras el sueño son aun intensas y tampoco es que nada en su pasado le sugiera dejarlas a un lado. Menos aun hallandose frente a él. Una vez más.

\- Tampoco soy un ingenuo. - responde a su gesto provocativo. - Además, desconozco de lo que tú seas capaz.

Inmediatamente un espasmo de risa se escapa de su garganta.

Pero pronto se encuentra pestañeando un par de veces, poco a poco comprendiendo que si le da la vuelta a la situación, él es el intruso en ella.

Aun así, la ironía de que Alexander le diga algo así a él es difícil de pasar por alto, aunque Alexander parezca muy dispuesto a echarle una mano con eso último.

\- Pero nada de eso importa ahora. No tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que la ventana se cierre. Necesito que me digas una cosa.

Sin dejar de apuntarle, abre el cajón de la mesita y a Teren se le corta la respiración. Su corazón va a mil por ahora y por su cabeza pasan todo tipo de malos presagios.

Pero una vez más Alexander le sorprende, sacando un simple libro.

-  _Lumos_. - lo acerca a la luz de la varita. - ¿Lo reconoces? ¿Es éste el libro que empleaste?

Teren lo mira, fijamente de hecho, pero no lo está observando en realidad. Aun está en shock. Por lo inesperado de absolutamente todo a su al rededor, por cómo se están desarrollando los acontecimientos.

\- Teren. - Alexander reclama su atención con voz firme, en un intento de que se centre.

Pese a la urgencia y lo insólito de la situación, Alexander siempre le habla sereno. No se altera en absoluto y se dirige a él de manera pausada y formal, detalles que llamen a su control y serenidad.

Poco a poco Teren va saliendo de su trance para pasar a mirarle como si fuese ésa la primera vez que lo hace sintiéndose verdaderamente presente en ese lugar, recayendo por primera vez en sus últimas palabras. La última de ellas cobrando más fuerza que ninguna.

Y con la última vez que Alexander le llamó por su nombre ahora en su memoria, ese odio infinito hacia la figura frente a él emerge de nuevo.

El otro agita la varita y hace que las páginas del libro comiencen a moverse, en busca de llamar su atención con ello.

\- ¿Reconoces algo?

Y lo consigue.

Teren rompe el contacto visual con él para centrarse en el libro, aunque sea solo por un segundo. Todavía está confuso por demasiados motivos, pero hace un nuevo esfuerzo por focalizar su atención en lo que Alexander le está mostrando.

Podría ser importante, se dice, y finalmente consigue centrarse.

\- E-espera, ahí. Atrás. - frunce el ceño. Alexander hace parar las páginas y luego las retrocede. - Ahí. - sentencia. El otro observa el libro, un leve gesto de cabeza delantando su extrañez.  
\- ¿Esto? ¿Esto es?  
\- No, no. Pero lo reconozco. Estaba en el libro. P-p-pero mi libro es azul, no rojo y no está en--

Y sin más ha regresado.

\- ...mandarín.

Mira a su alrededor completamente aturdido por no saber dónde se encuentra. Se gira y entonces recibe el nuevo golpe.

Frente a él, la casa de sus padres, o lo que solía ser la casa de sus padres. Teren se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo, abatido. Tan agotado mentalmente que siente que su cuerpo tampoco resiste ya nada más. El otro Teren ha debido aparecerse allí mientras él estaba con Alexander.

Alexander.

Puede oír los gritos, el crujir de la madera cediendo al ardor de las llamas...  Incluso verlo todo de nuevo. Su antiguo hogar siendo engullido por un antentico infierno y... los cuerpos calcinados de sus padres.

Y lo peor es que esas imágenes no sean alucinaciones. Ojalá lo fuesen esa vez, pero no. Son recuerdos. Y esta vez son propios. Los recuerdos que Alexander le dejó para siempre sobre ese lugar, sobre cómo le arrebató a su familia de la forma más despiadada.

Superado por todo lo que trae consigo para él esa localización, su rostro se convierte en una autopista para las lágrimas. Pero aun así se queda ahí, derrumbado contra el suelo, con la mirada fija en la casa reconstruída y que ahora habitan otras personas. Completamente debilitado, es incapaz siquiera de desaparecerse de vuelta a su estudio.

 

Alexander

 

A media frase el cuerpo de Teren se desploma sobre la cama, aparentemente inconsciente. Alexander se apresura a mirarle las constantes y hacerle un rápido análisis con su varita en busca de daño físico.

No halla ninguno. Simplemente se ha desmayado. Un breve suspiro de alivio abandona su cuerpo y se deja caer despacio sobre el respaldo de la cama con Teren entre sus brazos. Delicadamente, le coloca estirado, su cabeza sobre su regazo. Y le observa, aun preocupado.

No sabe lo que un desmayo en esas circunstancias puede significar, pero no puede tratarse de nada positivo. Lleva su mano al lateral del rostro de chico al que ama y lo acaricia con el reverso de su mano. Sólo espera que esté bien y que cuando despierte vuelva a ser él mismo. 

Ese pensamiento le lleva a recordar el rostro con el que el Teren del otro lado le observaba. Su mirada fija, penetrante rozaba el enajenamiento.

Recuerda también el pinchazo que ha sentido en su corazón cuando aun no era consciente de que no era su Teren el que le temía.

Aun tratándose del otro, ese pánico, ese odio tan visceral... Pese a saber lo que Teren le ha contado, le cuesta de creer que él sea semejante monstruo en el otro lado. Así como ser él el causante de infligir tanto dolor y sufrimiento especialmente en la última personal a la que él buscaría dañar jamás.

Se recuerda que ese chico no es Teren, que del mismo modo, el Alexander del otro lado no es él. Pero se le comienza a hacer difícil habiendo visto reacciones idénticas ya en ambos hacia su persona. 

Sin intención ninguna de recuperar algo de sueño por el momento, Alexander coge el libro que el Teren del otro lado parece haber identificado. Él ha dicho que el libro es azul, pero ha señalado un diagrama bastante específico. Ahora sí que está prácticamente convencido de que ése es el libro, dejando diferencias estéticas entre distintos mundos a un lado.

El Teren del otro lado también buscaba decir algo más que no pudo terminar. Todavia no sabe ver qué podría ser, existen demasiadas opciones.

Vuelve su mirada hacia el chico que reposa en su regazo y se siente suspirar. En un gesto dulce pasa su mano por entre sus rizos dorados. Después, saca el resto de sus apuntes del cajón y se dispone a volver al trabajo.

Va a dar con la clave para terminar con su sufrimiento cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
